Get Her Back
by EmilyLovesAlison
Summary: Read it.. You won't regret it. Emison :)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new fanfiction! Hope you enjoy! Special thanks to HopelesslyDevotedToEmison for inspiring me to write and The Cookie Dough Monster for agreeing to co write with me! :)  
**

* * *

Emily lie in bed listening to the sound of the rain beating against the window. It wasn't often that she had trouble sleeping, especially since she'd been seeing her girlfriend of two years now. They'd recently moved in together and that's when the troubled nights started. Emily huffed at knowing that there was no point in her trying to get back to sleep. She rolled over to her bedside table and grabbed her cell phone. _3:57_.

Emily rolled back over and place a kiss on the blonde's shoulder before carefully peeling back the comforter and gently placing her feet on the floor. She ran her fingers through her not so tousled hair before standing and pacing quietly to the master bathroom. After she closed the door, she took a moment to ramble through the medicine cabinet hoping the she'd find some Nyquil, anything really to put her out of her sleepless misery.

Coming up empty handed, Emily just stared at herself in the mirror for what seemed like an eternity. She was unhappy and she knew it. She was bored with her life and it was all her fault. Not saying that she didn't love her job or her family and her girlfriend, she just felt suffocated and disappointingly unfulfilled.

Sara shifted towards Emily's side of the bed seeking out warmth and comfort, but was disappointed by the lack of her girlfriend's body heat. She glanced over towards the bathroom and noticed the light on.

Emily was broken out of her trance when she heard a gentle knock at the door.

"Em.. Babe, are you okay?"

Emily fidgeted with her hands searching for a way to sound like she wasn't about to fall apart.

"Yeah, babe, I'm fine." She said with a sad smile after she'd open the door a crack to look at Sara.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Emily finally invited Sara fully into the bathroom with her. Sara wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist and rested her head on her chest and inhaled deeply, enjoying the feeling of contentment she associated with Emily's scent.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the blonde whispered into her chest.

Emily shook her head as she wrapped her arms around Sara's shoulders. "I'm fine. There's nothing really to talk about. It's just a small case of insomnia, that's all."

"It's been happening a lot lately. Since we moved in… Is that why? It's me isn't it?"

"No, of course not, Sara," Emily piped, "It-It's just… stress at work and with my family a-and…"

A thick silence fell between the two as that just stood there in each other's arms. Emily found herself staring at her reflection again with a little inkling of guilt gnawing at her.

"Come on.. Maybe a nice cup of hot chocolate will help you sleep before you have to be at work in the morning." Sara suggested as she untangled herself from the brunette.

"That sound great babe." Emily replied with a small smile of gratitude and guilt.

####

After being up half the night with Sara and finally getting back to sleep at 5:30, Emily was up again at 8am. She scrambled to pack her bag for work with a slice of toast hanging out of her mouth. She shuffled through papers making sure that she had the necessary paperwork for the day. Sara stood in a nearby doorway giggling at watching her love freak out before work.

"You excited?" Sara questioned between laughs.

Emily's new job was actually a business that she and Spencer were starting together. Today was the first day that the recreational gymnasium was opening under the new ownership.

"Hehh yeah!" Emily tried to say while shoving the toast fully in her mouth.

She noticed the look of shear love on Sara's face as she watched her. It sent a twinge of guilt through her body. Lately, as in when she and Sara decided to move in together, Emily could do nothing about the fact that she'd been thinking about Alison. She couldn't help it.

After high school they'd all gone their separate ways. Toby followed Spencer to school, Caleb went with Hanna, and Aria went to Georgia only later to return to Rosewood to be with Ezra. Alison had gotten her GED and studied at Hollis and continued to see Lorenzo. Emily had decided to go to school outside of Pennsylvania, for obvious reasons. Sara followed. She got her degree in sports medicine and all of them attended therapy. Emily had kept in close contact with all of her friends, with the exception of Alison.

She'd felt guilty about everything that had happened revolving around their Alison being A theory. They'd talked it out and decided to stay friends and move on from each other. Or at least that's what Emily agreed to. She saw that Alison was happy with Lorenzo and she felt that it would've been selfish of her to ask Ali to leave Lorenzo for her. Instead of staying close though, Emily slowly cut off communications with her.

"Hello? Earth to Em?" Sara snapped her out.

"Haha.. Baby I'm so freakin' nervous!" She screamed excitedly startling Sara in the process.

The short haired blonde couldn't help but laugh at her brunette's enthusiasm. She loved seeing her so happy and with a childlike giddiness about her.

"Well, Ms. Rec Gym Owner, I am excited for you. And I'd really love to show you just how excited I am," she said sensual strolling towards Emily, "But…. You should get going before Spencer has a cow and several chickens."

Sara placed a chaste kiss on Emily's lips. Emily pouted when Sara drew back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, now get lost before Spencer-"

"I know, has a cow and several chickens." Emily mocked.

####

"Hey Spence, Sara's working late tonight, so how about we have a celebratory dinner and then watch a terrible television show at my apartment?" Emily offered as they shut down after a very successful first day.

"Aw, Em. I'm sorry, but I can't," the other brunette pouted. "Toby's been planning a surprise date for us for a while…"

"Oh… it's cool. I'll just celebrate with Sara when she gets home tonight.. She's working late again."

The two walked out to Spencer's car in a comfortable silence. "Beep, beep." Spencer unlocked the doors.

"Sara really needs to get her car out of the shop…"

"Well then… I don't care if you don't like spending time with me, Spencer." Emily joked.

"You know I love you." Spencer slid into the drivers' seat with a smile on her face.

Emily tossed her bag to the side as she walked into her apartment. She made her way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before she headed to her and Sara's room to prepare to take a shower. She grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom.

She stepped into the shower and let the hot water engulf her and her thoughts. She thought about how happy and useful she had felt on her first day of owning a business with her best friend. She felt somewhat fulfilled. What she couldn't figure out for the life of her, though, is why she did feel complete.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped her towel around her body and walked out into her room. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a soft, purple tank and a pair of short short. As she got dressed she came up with the perfect pastime to keep her occupied while she waited for Sara to get home.

Emily sat in her bed with her laptop watching funny cat videos while eating a bowl of caramel corn. She'd been sitting in the same position with her back against the headboard, her knees drawn up to her chest, and her computer resting on her knees for about an hour.

She was waiting on Sara to come home from work, she had Emily's car, so she didn't have much of a choice of anything else to do.

"Awwwww look at it! Its s'cute!" she screamed at her screen excitedly almost knocking over her bowl of caramel corn.

Her high pitched squeals and coos were stopped when she heard the doorbell. She paused her video and looked at her phone for the time. Sara's not supposed to be home until well after midnight and even then, she had a key. Emily knew it hadn't been Spencer because she was with Toby. Hanna lived in Florida and Aria in Rosewood, so it was no possible way it could've been either one of them.

She was broken from her thoughts of trying to figure out who it was with another ring of the doorbell and a loud knock. The brunette slowly removed her blanket, setting her laptop aside, and slowly made her way out of the bedroom. As she made her way up the hall, she stopped in front of the guest room and looked out the window to see if there were any familiar cars out in the lot.

After not seeing any, she tiptoed down the hallway, finally making it into the living room when there was another knock at the door. She heard soft mumbling coming from the other side of the door. Scared, she made her way towards the mantle and grabbed the decorative fire poker and proceeded cautiously to the door.

When she finally reached the door she looked through the peephole, but didn't see anyone. She unlocked the door as quietly as she could and cracked it. Emily poked her head out of the door and looked towards the elevator. In front of the elevator stood a panicked looking blonde with a baby's car seat in one hand and a diaper bag on the opposite shoulder. Emily took a step outside of the apartment and called out to the woman.

"E-excuse me.. Did you just knock on my do-"

The distressed blonde turned quickly in her direction and almost screamed in relief. Emily's reaction, on the other hand, was one of a sinking in her stomach. It had been years since she's seen Alison DiLaurentis in person.

Alison gave Emily a small smile as she began towards her in a fast paced walk.

"Oh my god, Emily." the blonde breathed as she threw her arms around the taller woman's neck after setting the car seat down.

Alison buried her head into the side of Emily's neck as Emily, who was still very much in shock, slowly brought her hands up to rest on Ali's back. She could feel how tense and shaken the blonde was.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." she breathed into the crook of Emily's neck.

"Ali.." Emily tried to pull away from her, but Ali wouldn't budge. "Wh-Why are you here?"

At the question, Alison unlatched herself from around Emily's neck. She avoided eye contact as she briefly played with the strap of the bag before she bent down to pick up her baby.

Emily looked over into the car seat to sneak a peek at the baby while Alison searched for an excuse as to why she was there. _She looks just like Ali._ Emily thought, only with a slight olive complexion and sandy brown curls.

The baby had on yellow jumper and was wrapped in a pink and white polka dotted blanket. She was fast asleep whilst furiously sucking on her pacifier. Part of Emily was jealous that she hadn't been the one Ali had started a family with.

"I-I just wanted to see you." Alison half lied.

She still hadn't looked Emily in the eye and the brunette could tell something wasn't right. Emily reached over and touched Alison arm in an effort to coax Ali to look at her, but her eyes stayed trained on the toe of her shoe. A strong, cool gust of air blew causing Ali, Em, and the baby to shiver.

"C'mon, Ali, let's get you guys inside." Emily said as she directed Alison into the apartment.

Once inside, Ali stopped in the middle of the living room and took in every detail of the space. There were pictures and pictures of Emily and Sara looking terribly happy to be together. There was a cream colored couch dressed with cranberry throw pillows in the center opposite of the large flat screen television. On both ends of the space sat 2 chairs identically dressed as the couch. _They're doing very well for themselves_ Alison thought before she turned to face Emily.

"So… What brings you to our little corner of Rhode Island?" Emily tried to break the ice.

"Like I said.. I missed you… a-and Spencer and Toby as well."

Emily saw that Alison was still lying and completely exhausted. She didn't want to scare her away by asking too many questions as to what drove the blonde to her place in a different state at 12 midnight without even announcing herself. Emily knew something wasn't right. Instead of pressing, she changed the subject.

Emily pointed to the car seat as she spoke. "She's beautiful… Looks just like you."

Alison smiled at the tanned woman in front of her and walked towards the dining room and sat her on the table.

"Thanks… She is beautiful." Alison gushed as she rested her hand on the baby's belly.

"What's her name?" Emily cautiously approached them from the other room.

"Elizabelle, but I call her Eli Belle." the blonde giggled.

At the pressures of Alison's fingers gently caressing her belly, Belle let out a series of whimpers as a frown formed around her pacifier.

"Oh no, no, no… Shh," Ali cooed," You're okay, Eli. Mommy's sorry."

Emily watched as Ali removed the baby from her seat to soothe her and realized that there was no point in trying to get Alison to leave, nor did she want her to leave.

"Do you have a hotel or somewhere to stay?"

Ali looked up from the squirmy bundle in her arms. Emily could tell by the look in her eyes that she hadn't planned on staying anywhere.

"We have a guest room. You and Belle can stay… if you want.." she hesitated. _Sara is not gonna be happy about this._

The blonde nodded her and gave a smile of gratitude. "Thanks, Em. I really appreciate it."

The squirming baby let out another cry, spitting out her pacifier, and nudging her head towards Alison's breast in search of food.

"Uh, here," Emily grabbed the car seat for Ali before she started towards the guest room. "Come with me."

Once they were in the room and Emily had set the seat down, she turned to Alison. "Do you have any clothes or anything in your car?"

"Uhhh.. No.. This was, uh, kind of an impromptu visit."

As Alison sat on the bed to feed Belle Emily finally worked up the guts to ask, "Alison, why are you here?" Before Ali could respond, Emily heard the front door being unlocked.

"Babe, I'm home! And am very ready to celebra- What are you doing here?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :) For you guys that are reading Shattered, an update is coming. I just got back from earning extra credits for school. This was just something that happened the other night... Please leave a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATE!**

* * *

"What are you doing here?!" Sara practically barked out.

"Look, I just needed a place to crash for a few days…" Alison fixed Sara with a blank stare.

"Get a hotel or something. You can't just show up unannounced and think we're going to let you stay here."

Alison narrowed her eyes at Sara before turning pleading eyes onto Emily. "Emily please…"

Sara turned to Emily giving her a threatening look. "Yeah, Emily. Please."

Emily sighed. "Sara, I already told her she could stay here and we can't just throw her out on the streets. She has a baby with her."

As if just then noticing the fourth soul in the room, she turned to the cooing baby with a surprised look and sighs.

"Fine. Only for a few days and you have to sleep in this room."

"Thank you! I appreciate this so much, you have no idea!" Alison smiled.

"Yeah, whatever…" Sara mumbled under her breath as she started treading up the hallway.

Alison turned to Emily and beamed at her while Emily returned the look. Before either of them knew what had happened, Alison was in Emily's arms in a warm embrace. Finally catching up with reality, they quickly pulled apart looking equally embarrassed.

"Uhm. Thanks for letting us stay…it means a lot." Alison stated while looking down at her shoes.

"Yeah. Sure…"

The awkward moment is interrupted by an anger sound coming from the bed. Alison jumped and walked towards her baby to pick her up.

"Hi baby… I'm sorry, but everything's going to be okay from now on. Things can only get better…"

Emily looked on in bliss. She's suddenly wondering what it would be like to have that. A family. Her thoughts are interrupted by something nagging in the back of her mind. Wait…

"Alison." Emily reluctantly but firmly interrupted Alison and Belle's family time. "I'm glad you're staying here and are happy but why are you here?"

Alison shook her head. She didn't want to talk about it. Well, at least not right then in that moment.

"Look Em," the blonde offered, "Can we talk about that tomorrow.. please? I have to feed Belle a-and it's late. I'm tired. You're tired. Sara is obviously gonna want to talk to you… Can we just hold off.. for now, please?"

Emily contemplated for a moment before she relented. She took a step into the guestroom from the doorway. "Yeah I guess.."

Emily knew it was probably a horrible idea given Alison's past, but she also knew that Alison had always confided in her whenever something was wrong.

"I'll bring you back a set of pajama. The towels are down the hall and extra pillows are in the closet." She explained as she stepped out of the room.

She walked down the hallway to her room preparing herself for the wrath of an angry Sara Harvey. She crept through the door and was meet with, of course, Sara's death glare. Emily shrugged. It was her only defense.

"What the hell is she doing here, Emily?! Why the hell did you tell her she could stay here without consulting me first?"

Emily sighed as she covered her face with hands. "I don't know, Sara.. She just showed up out of nowhere… A-and you saw her.. I couldn't have told her she had to find somewhere else to stay. She has her baby with, for Christ sake. Anything could've happened."

Sara paced around in circles frustrated. Emily made her way over to the blonde and wrapped her arms around her waist.. Sara shifted so that she was not looking Emily in her face.

"Hey, look at me." Emily cooed into her ear, the brunette's breath sending shivers down her spine. "I'm sorry, okay? I just didn't want anything bad to happen to her or the baby.."

Emily started kissing Sara's necked, slowly making her way back up to her ear. "Please forgive me." She whispered breathily into her ear. Sara relented and turned around in the brunette's arms.

"You are my weakness, Emily Fields." She whispered against soft lips.

"Hmmm, I know." Emily mumbles between kisses.

Emily's hands travelled up Sara's shirt and her fingers danced up and down her spine. The blonde sighed as she deepened the kiss hungrily. Before Emily or Sara knew it, they were having a very heated make our session on their bed. They were interrupted, however, by a light tap at the door. Emily gave her girlfriend an apologetic look and Sara returned with an annoyed look. Emily untangled herself from her lover before pushing off of her and heading to the bedroom door.

"Yes, Alison?" she cracked the door.

"I, uh, can I get those pjs please?... And can you watch Belle while I shower please? I don't want her to fall from the bed…" she asked timidly with the baby against her chest.

Emily looked back at Sara who was rambling through a draw grabbing a t-shirt and some pajama pants.

"Uhh.. sure."

Sara walked up beside Emily and handed Alison the clothes. Without a word she turned around and headed to the master bath to take a shower. Emily threw Ali an apologetic look before reaching for the baby.

Belle let out a panicked cry and gripped onto the blonde's shirt. Emily quickly snatched her hands away from the baby, slightly embarrassed that the baby didn't come to her. Alison laughed at Emily's facial expression.

"Here ya go." The blonde cooed as she gently pried Belle's fingers from her and handed her to Emily.

Knowing that the baby would make a fuss, Ali handed Emily a container of apple sauce and a small spoon.

"She should settle if you talk to her, but just in case she doesn't, apple sauce always works."

Emily frantically nodded as Alison started to take a step away from the door.

"How long is it going to take you? I-I love kids, but I think she hates me." The brunette said looking at the restless baby in her arms.

Ali laughed. "2o minutes.. 30 minutes tops. And she doesn't hate you, she just doesn't know you yet."

And with that Ali left Emily in her bedroom doorway. After the initial shock wore off, Emily began gently bouncing as she slowly made her way over to the bed. She sat the applesauce on the night stand and sat on the bed, holding the baby close to her chest.

"Hi Belle… uh… I'm Emily. Nice to meet you.. Uh I'm a good friend of your mommy's, I guess…"

"Hey Em…"

About fifteen minutes later, Sara exited the bathroom wrapped in her robe to find Emily curled around a small body. Both Emily and Belle had fallen asleep during their little conversation.

Sara couldn't help but gush and pull out her phone to take a picture. Seeing Emily like this, asleep cuddled with a baby immediately made her start to think about what it'd be like for Em and herself to have their own little ones. What she didn't like, however, was watching Emily cuddle with Alison's baby.

Breaking her from her thoughts was a light tap on the door. Without a word, Sara gently picks up the sleeping bundle and makes her way to the bedroom door. Wordlessly, she handed the baby to Ali with a slight scowl on her face. It made Alison uneasy.

"Uh.. Thanks, for everything. I really appreciate it." she said adjusting Belle in her arms and offering the other blonde a gracious smile. Sara only nodded her head in acknowledgement before closing the door in Alison face.

 _We're gonna have to get rid of her. ASAP._

####

"Okay, so why is Alison staying in your apartment?" Spencer question as she and Emily filled out forms for a few new kids joining the gym.

Emily had spent all morning trying to figure out what the hell was going on. She'd try to get answers from Alison, only to be interrupted by Sara. Her and Sara's conversation was interrupted by a phone call from Spencer asking why Emily had ignored her previous text messages. It was mass chaos at its best.

"I have no idea. She showed up last night with a baby and… We let her stay because she didn't have anywhere else to go. Oh, but believe me, there's no way in hell she's not telling me why she's here when I get home."

"Well that can't be good… Neither of you has said a words to each other in, like, two years.."

Emily hung her head in shame. It was her fault they hadn't talked. Alison tried to get in contact with her, but she always never responded to her letters or ignored her phone calls. Emily even went as far as getting her cell number changed.

"Well, whatever the reason, it has to be serious."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. And you need to make sure you get to the bottom of it, and soon. You know what Ali can be like."

Emily nodded. "Do you think it has anything to do with Lorenzo? O-or maybe her parents?"

"No idea.. I haven't talked to Lorenzo or her parents since she was in the hospital."

Emily stopped and looked up from her work and looked up at Spencer with wide eyes.

"What do you mean? When was she in the hospital? What happened?"

"Uhh.. Emily, she had a baby about six months ago... I think you've met her.. I think it's Eliza.. Elizabelle?" Spencer replied sarcastically and in the process caused Emily to start feeling a little guilt for not being there for Alison alongside her friends.

They continued to work on their paperwork in silence until there was a tap on the door. Spencer got up from the table and opened it.

"Mommy!" screamed the red head, freckled face little girl as she ran into Spencer's arms.

"Hi Monkey!" Spencer picked the toddler up into her embrace and spun her around. "Are you excited to go to the park tomorrow?"

"I want ice cream after!"

"Only if you're good. Do you promise to be good?"

"I promise!" the sincerity of the words would be proven or disproved in a short time.

Emily watched from her spot in front of papers. The brunette thought the way Spencer interacted with her kid was amazing, but it brought an unwarranted feeling of jealousy into her that made the guilt that had sprung up only slightly at first worsen. She also couldn't for the life of her figure out how Toby and Spencer managed to produce a red headed child.

"Aunt Emmy!" Emily's train of thought was broken by her very excited niece.

The brunette dropped her pen and reached with open arms towards the little girl that was quickly coming in her direction.

"Hi, Lily! How's my favorite troll?"

Since Lily had been born, almost four years ago, Emily had insisted that the little girl looked like a troll doll because of the way her bright red hair stands up after she's just awakened.

The little girl's hand subconsciously flew to the top of her head and giggled.

"I'm not just a troll… I'm the princess troll!"

Emily picked Lily up and hugged her tight before attacking her with the 'Tickle Monster'. She couldn't help but momentarily forget her current problems at the sounds of pure joy that flowed from her niece's mouth.

During a pause in fun, Lily breathed out roughly "Aunt Emmy, will you go to the park with us this weekend?"

"Of course I will Lily Pad." she answered without even having to think about it. She took every chance she was offered to spend time with any off her nieces and nephews.

She had all the love in the world in heart for her friends' tiny contributions to the world. Aria and Ezra's 7 years old twins, Becca and Brady, Hanna and Caleb's son, Tyler, and little Lily, were all her world and they all loved her.

"Okay, Troll.. I gotta get back to work." He pressed a tender kiss to the baby's copper tresses. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I love you."

###

Alison sat at the dining room table, her foot tapping frantically as she was nervously waiting for Emily to get back from work. She wasn't ready to have that conversation. She contemplated gathering what little she had brought with her, grabbing Belle, and leaving. Before she could make her decision, Emily walked into the apartment. The blonde nearly jumped out of her skin.

"I-I.. Hey.. Emily." Alison avoided eye contact and fidgeted with her hands.

"Hi, Alison." Emily hung up her jacket and walked towards Ali who quickly stands from her seated position. "Are you okay?"

Alison stepped back away from Emily as she approached.

"I-I think I should leave." the nervous girl states.

"W-why? Is this because you don't want to tell me why you came here in the first place?"

Emily was right and it left Alison at a loss for words. She pushed passed Emily and start towards the guest room. "I have to go."

Emily grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Alison. What are you trying to hide? I'm not going through this again. No lies. You've already almost completely destroyed my life, once. I'm not going to let you do it again." Emily said through gritted teeth.

Alison winced at the harshness in Emily's voice and words. She tried to wiggle from the brunette's grip to move towards the bedroom where Elizabelle was napping.

"Alison. Why are you here?" Emily was fed up.

She was still holding on to the blonde's elbow as she led her towards the living room not wanting their loud talking to wake the baby. She sat down rather angrily, dragging Alison with her.

"Talk." the brunette left no room for argument.

Alison fidgeted with her hands as they sat in her lap. A thick silence grew between the two. Emily impatiently waited for Alison to talk, her foot tapping rapidly against the floor. The thumping sound of Emily's foot only made Ali more anxious. They sat for an eternity until…

"I-It's Lorenzo. He..H-he…" Alison hesitated, of course not looking at Emily. "I had to protect my daughter.. And me. It wasn't safe to stay."

It took Emily a moment to process what had been confessed to her. She ran her fingers through her hair before inching closer to Alison noticing how shaken she is.

"What did he do… to make you feel unsafe?" Asking this question made Emily's blood boiled. Alison and Lorenzo might not have been married, but they'd been together for 5 years. And they had a kid together. He's supposed to be protecting them, not being the reason for them to feel endangered.

Alison's face scrunched in confusion as she tried to formulate a sentence before her expression morphed into one of pure panic. She wasn't aware that she had started shaking until Emily took a step towards her wearing a look of worry. The brunette reached a reassuring hand out to Ali and tenderly placed it on her knee.

"Did he do something to hurt you?"

Ali shook her head and shrugged her shoulders while her mouth tried to form a sentence, but failed miserably. Her head sagged as she let out of sigh. Either one of frustration or distress, Emily couldn't tell.

"I.. Look, Em.." she started running her hand through her hair. "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Not even Sara. You have to promise me. If Lorenzo finds where I am, h-he's… He's going to kill me. Please, Emily, promise me? You can't tell."

Emily could only say one thing. "I promise, Ali."

"I saw him kill someone."

 **Leave a review to let me now how you feel :) Sorry about the delay :/**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to apologise.. I'm sorry. I've been trying to figure out how to adult. Please don't hate me...**

* * *

Emily snuck out of her and Sara's bedroom as quietly as she possibly could. She tiptoed down the hall and past the guess room where the door was slightly ajar. She couldn't help, but peek in on them. She gently pushed the door open and stuck her head inside to be met with Ali asleep on her stomach and Belle on her back beside her mom. Alison's right hand rested on the baby's belly while her index finger had five significantly smaller fingers wrapped tightly around it.

All Emily wanted to do was walk over to the bed and kiss them both so that they'd know that Emily was going to protect them, but she couldn't risk waking Alison.

Against her better judgment, the brunette entered the room anyway. She slowly made her way towards the far corner of the room where she saw Alison's baby bag and purse. She knew it was wrong what she was about to do, but she needed something. She needed to know what she was up against having Ali back in her life.

She opened the purse first. Inside she found nothing, but a few pair of underwear and Ali's wallet. Emily opened the wallet to find nothing but the blonde's license and about 13 wrinkled up dollar bills. Her heart sank a little.

Emily, then, opened Belle's diaper bag. It held only 3 diapers and a couple jars of baby food. The sight made Emily's heart drop completely into her stomach. The idea of Alison being without anything to support her and her baby. It drove her mad.

The brunette was startled when she heard Belle let out a small whimper which prompted Alison to shift slightly in her sleep. She quietly, yet quickly closed the bag before tiptoeing back out of the room, but not before taking one final peak at Alison and Belle sleeping so peacefully. It made the brunette wonder how she could sleep so easily knowing she had so little to survive on.

She gently closed and locked the front door of the apartment. She squeezed her hands into tight fist and released them rapidly and repeatedly as she made her way to her car.

"God damn it!" she screamed as she kicks the driver side door.

Frustrated beyond belief, Emily climbed into the car and slammed the door shut. She reached to adjust the rearview mirror, but before she could, she stopped. She hadn't been aware that she was crying. The distraught woman touched her face to make sure she wasn't going crazy.

 _"Why am I crying?"_ she thought to herself, but she was well aware of the reason she was in tears.

"God, Emily.. Get yourself together." She laughed sadly at her reflection. "It's your fault, in the first place.. so pathetic."

She wiped her hands on pajama pants before she buckled her seatbelt and started for Loryn's 24 hours minimart.

Emily sullenly pushed the shopping cart down the aisle with the baby care products on it. She went down the aisle blindly grabbing things from the shelves. She grabbed cases and cases of baby food, bibs, pacifiers, bottles, a load of diapers, baby towels, rags, brushes, shampoo, lotion, and anything else that Belle would need to be a healthy, happy, well taken care of baby.

Emily checked her phone to see exactly how long she had been gone. _4:43am._

She'd been gone for 2 hours and hadn't even gotten everything she had intended to buy. She let out a sigh heavy with emotions she couldn't yet explain.

She walked to the checkout desk in a trance that was defined by the monotone humming of the overhead lights. The squeak of the wheel of the shopping cart resembled the sporadic thoughts that buzzed through her brain. She couldn't help but worry about them, but be mad at Lorenzo.

 _Lorenzo._ The mere thought of him sent shivers of pure rage down Emily's spine.

""Scuse me, ma'am? You okay?" the cashier inquired at the unknowingly brooding brunette.

Emily jumped slightly returning to her physical reality. "Uh.. Yeah.. Sorry."

"So, how's the baby doin'?" the short, stumpy, red haired lady behind the register tried to make small talk.

Emily looked confused for a split second before she looked down into the cart and realized that it had been nothing but baby stuff for Belle and a few things for Ali.

"She's fine. Thanks." Emily tried to half ass a smile, but failed. Miserably.

"Ah…" the lady stopped her sentence short noticing the reluctance in Emily's stoic face and stance.

She rang up the rest of Emily's haul with the only sound being made between the two being the irritated tap on Emily's foot and the lady's soft humming of _We Didn't Start the Fire_ by Billy Joel.

"Alrighty, that'll be $183.57."

If it was anybody else, Emily probably would have cried at spending that much money, especially after just opening a new business, but it was Ali she was helping. She forked over two $100 bills without even wincing.

"$16.43 is your change. Have a great day, ma'am." the cashier says with a small, kind of sad smile sensing that Emily would be having anything other but a _great_ day.

Emily didn't get back to the apartment until 5:30.

" _Great.. Now I have to deal with Sara.."_ she thought, not looking forward to having to explain her absence at 3:30 in the morning.

"Where've you been?" _And it begins…_

"I had to run to the sto.."

"At 3 o'clock in the morning? Why? What was so important that you found it necessary to leave the apartment that early in the morning… Without letting me know that you were leaving?!"

Emily paces over towards the raging blonde, "Babe, please. Calm down." Emily placed her hands gently on Sara's waist and proceeded to pull the blonde into her body.

"Explain." she said having her tough exterior slightly weakened by the contact.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went to pick up a few items for Belle. I was just trying to help Alison take care of her child." Emily pressed a kiss in the middle of the blonde's forehead before she started to gentle sway back and forward.

Sara closed her eyes with a sigh as her hands made their way up to Emily's shoulders. Emily felt some of the smaller woman's tension leave her body.

"Em.." she sighed, "I don't know about this. I really don't."

She knew it was coming. She knew exactly what Sara was talking about.

"Babe.." Emily sighed, "I was just trying to help. Look.. I know you don't like Alison, but she needs help. We can't just turn her away. She came here for a reason. She trusts us, babe. Please."

"Emily.. God you're so sexy when you're being your outstanding citizen self." she breathed as she buried her face in Emily's brunette locks.

Sara took in a deep breath. The two swayed gently around the room in a small, whimsical dance like manner, just listening to the silence.

Emily rubbed circles on the small of Sara's back while the blonde's head rested in the crook of her neck. The brunette was taken aback when she heard a small whimper followed by a sniff come from under her chin.

"Hey.. Hey," she gently pried, "Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know if I have the emotional capacity to be around Alison so much."

Sara pulled away from Emily and turned her back to her before slowly making her way across the room.

"How long do you think she'll be here?"

"I honestly don't know.."

"Look, Em.. I know," she sighed before continuing, "I know how you felt for her, okay? So I know somewhere in you she holds a special place, but I need to know, now, that I don't have anything don't worry about with her being here."

Emily approached the blonde from behind and reached for her waist.

"You have absolutely _nothing_ to worry about, Sara. I love you, and I would never do anything to compromise our relationship."

A beat passed before Sara turned. There were tears in her eyes. Emily reached up and brush a tear that had just fell from her eyes.

"How 'bout this..? We need a coach for the 3/4 and 5/6 age group girls' soccer pods and a part time receptionist down at the gym, okay? I can hire Alison for those positions since they don't really interfere with the times that we need them. It's like she'll be working two jobs.. She'll be able to get back on her feet quicker and out of here in no time." she offered.

The blonde nodded, "What about the baby? The first year is an important time, ya'know.. I'd feel guilty the baby away from her mom so much.."

"It'll be okay, babe. I think I'll be able to work something out. I think there's a nursery care nearby. She can get to Belle whenever she needs to.."

"Okay.. I can handle that.."

"Good.. Thank.. You.." Emily said between kisses. "Now go get ready for work before we're both late."

 _Smack!_

Alison furrowed her eye brows in her sleep and mumbled an incoherent sentence of protest. Before too long Alison had slipped back into a peaceful slumber before…

 _Smack… Smack, smack, smack!_

Belle screeched and kicked her legs seemingly amused at the disoriented mess, which she had created all by herself, that was her mother waking up.

"O-okay.. I get it.. I'm up.. Mommy's up." Alison mumbled through her messy bed hair.

Belle reached for Ali's faces and in the process pushed a couple of her slobbery fingers up the blonde's nose.

"Oh gosh.. No fingers in my nose, please Eli.."

Belle kicked and giggled harder at the funny face Alison made when her tiny fingers invaded her nostrils.

"Oh.. You think you're funny, do you?" she questioned the amused infant.

The blonde rolled over and started attacking her daughter's face and neck with kisses making her even more hysterical than before. Ali couldn't help but laugh at the joyous sound spilling from her baby's mouth. It was as if everything was okay, even if just for that one, brief moment in time.

"Oh my gosh, you're just a juicy little pumpkin butt, aren't you…?! Yes you are, yes my baby is!" she cooed.

Alison watched mesmerized as Belle continued to enjoy the attention she was getting from her.

 _This is happiness. There's nothing in the world I wouldn't do to protect her._

"Ow.." her thoughts were interrupted by a swift tug at her hair.

"You find pleasure in my discomfort, don't you?"

Ali looked up from Belle when she heard footsteps accompanied by a very familiar giggle.

"Good morning you two.. Did you sleep well last night?" Emily asked from over by the stove. She'd heard Ali walking down the hall.

"Uh.. yeah.." Ali lied. "We both slept like babies."

She made her way into the dining room area, of course, with Belle wiggling restlessly against her chest. Alison stopped dead in her tracks when she saw it.

"E-Em.." she breathed over the island separating the kitchen from the dining area, stunned at the sight. "What is… What is all this stuff?"

Emily turned away from the stove with a slight smile on her face.

"It's nothing, really.. It's just some help that I figured you needed."

The brunette turned away from the blonde briefly to extinguish the stove top so that breakfast wouldn't burn. She made her way into the dining area, stopping when she was just about to enter Alison's personal bubble.

"I.. I kinda snuck into the room last night and looked in the diaper bag.." she admitted guiltily. "I saw that you didn't have more than about a day's worth of diapers for Belle…. I couldn't have gone back to sleep with a clean conscious if I hadn't have tried to help you. I—"

"Emily—"

"No, just listen. Please." Emily interrupted. "I want to help you.. Help you get back on your feet and to safety. So, here's the deal, Ali, I have a job for you at the gym… well actually two, but the amount of hours you'll get per week are about that of a full time employee."

Alison stood in shock, her cerulean blues as wide as the eyes of a deer right before it gets hit by a truck. Her mouth hang slightly agape, just enough for Belle to slip her tiny fingers into her mouth.

Alison stopped the intrusion by covering her teeth with her lips and very gently gnawing on the chubby fingers. Belle laughed in amusement, of course, in turn making Emily giggle a little, too.

Ali reached up to remove the babies hand before offering a verbal response.

"Em.. I d-don't know… Emily, thank you, so incredibly much," she poured out sincerely, "B-but.. What about Eli? I-I've never been apart from her for more than a couple hours at a time.."

"There's a day care center a few blocks down. It's an 8 minute walk at most. You could enroll her there and during your breaks you can visit her. One of the jobs you'll be working, you can actually have her right by your side." Emily comforted.

Ali nodded, placing a kiss on top of soft, sandy brown curls. "What exactly will I be doing?"

"Well.. One of the jobs is receptionist. You'll work on Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays from 8 to 4. You'll have an hour break for lunch or if you want, to spend it with the baby…."

Belle impatiently squeaked causing a break in the conversation. Emily moved to riffle through the bags to grab a new, clean bottle so that she could fix Belle her breakfast.

"The other job is being a coach for our 3/4 year and 5/6 year girls' soccer pods. They practice on Tuesdays and Wednesdays with soccer games every other Saturday." the olive skinned woman said as she moved from the refrigerator with a bag of breast milk to the counter.

Alison watched on speechless. All she could thing about is the many ways Emily had just helped her.

The brunette continued. "You'll only be working for about 4 hours on those days, but you get paid more. And on days there are games, you'll get a little more than what you earn during hours of practice since you'll be giving up your Saturday afternoons."

The bottle warm dinged, indicating the milk was warm. Emily removed the bottle from the warmer and put a drop on her wrist before handing it to Ali.

Alison stared astounded at the generosity of her longtime friend.

"T-thank you." is all she could mutter as she took the bottle from Emily's hand.

She stood there, stagnant, in one spot until getting screeched at by a fussy baby who was trying her darnedest to get her mouth to reach the nipple of her bottle.

"I'm sorry, baby.. Here ya go." she cooed as she began to gently sway.

They stood in silence for a few minutes with only the sound of Belle feeding interrupting the still air.

After about five minutes, Emily's finally had enough.

"I'm also hungry and I know you are, too, so before we start squealing at each other, I think we should eat." she laughed.

* * *

 **I'm gonna update more, I swear on my favorite color M &M, I will. I feel like I've let you guys down... Please review...**


	4. Chapter 4

Alison sat nervously rang her hands together as she sat behind the receptionists desk in the gym.

"Ali… calm down. You're gonna do great." Spencer said with a supportive hand rested on Alison shoulder.

Alison had been up the entire night before worrying whether or not she would be sufficient at her new jobs and worrying about how hard it would be to leave Belle with strangers.

"How about this? For lunch, I'll grab us something while you go pick up Elizabelle. And she can hangout back here with you for the rest of the day."

Spencer knew it was hard for Alison to be away from her baby. She still felt the same way about Lily sometimes and she's almost four years old.

Ali offered a gracious smile and a head nodded before a gentle "thank you' slipped past her lips.

"Okay," Spencer said while bending over next to the blonde to finish a couple of notes for her. "All you really have to is answer the phone calls and write down the messages here. If they are here to check in their kid, just enter the kids name and the specified identity number here… and don't forget to check them out when the parents come pick them up. Other than that, you'll probably really just be sitting here.."

Spencer gave her one last smile before she turned away and headed to attend to her own job.

The morning was slow, of course, with Alison only having to interact with a few parents, most of which were there to enroll there kid into some type of activity while the kids were at school.

The blonde looked at the clock. _10:37._

"Almost lunch time…" her cell phone began to ring almost immediately following her statement.

Ali looked around to make sure nobody was watching her before she answered the phone.

"What do you want?" she asked forcefully.

"Where the hell are you, Alison?" the other person seethed.

"That's none of your business, Lorenzo."

He laughed maniacally. "Oh.. I do believe it is my business, baby. WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH?!"

Ali jumped almost a foot out of her chair at the sudden rise in volume coming from the other end of the call.

"I'm not telling." she said shakily. "I saw what you did, you bastard. I'm not going to let you hurt me or Elizabelle. Leave us alone."

Without waiting for a response, the shaken woman ended the call.

She sat the cell phone on the desk next to the computer mouse and stared at it with great intensity. She waited in a state of panic for Lorenzo to call back even more furious than he was before. He didn't.

Ali took deep breath before trying to busy herself with reorganizing the membership forms she had received throughout the day.

She looked up over the desk and saw a very animated Emily trekking through the lobby with a group of small children laughing behind her. She didn't realise she was staring until Emily looked away from the children towards her.

Emily smiled sweetly at Alison before giving a tiny waving. The blonde could feel her cheeks turn red from being caught, but she ignored it and returned Emily's smile.

Ali finished the rest of her work cautiously still thinking that Lorenzo was going to call her back more hostile than he was before.

"Times up!" Emily said from behind the blonde, effectively startling her. "Lunchtime! I'm starving, Ali, let's go."

Emily latched onto Alison's arm trying to get her to stand.

"W-what are you doing, Em?" she laughed at the brunette's childlike antics. "Spencer's picking up lunch for me and her so I can go get Belle."

"I know.. I'm walking with you to get her. Spencer's getting me food, too. So let's go, so I can eat." she teasingly pushed.

###

"So, besides everything with Lorenzo, what have you been up to?" Emily asked guiltily.

Alison took a sip of her coffee answering. "Before I had Belle, I was working at a photography studio a little outside of Rosewood, but I… I don't know.."

"You don't know what, Al?"

Alison almost stopped in her tracks. In the past, the only time Emily called her Al was when they were having… intimate relations.

"I don't know.." she shrugged.

"You don't know what you don't know.. You're just full of information aren't you?"

They shared a small laugh before settling into a comfortable silence. Emily knew better than to push it. Alison would give her more information when she was ready.

"So.. How's being a mom been treatin' ya?"

Alison smiled down to herself. This was her favorite question to answer because she could go on and on about why Elizabelle was the best thing that's ever happened to her.

"Honestly, Em, it's been so amazing. It's only been almost 6 months, but it been the best time of my life. She's the greatest. She's already got a personality out of this world." she gushed proudly.

Emily walked silently beside Ali watch her as she went on about her daughter. It's one of the very few times Emily has ever sense the blonde genuinely happy. It was an amazingly beautiful sight.

 _"She deserves to live a life of nothing but happiness. How did I mess up this bad?_ " Emily thought to herself.

As they entered the child care center, Alison heard a cry that she'd recognized anywhere.

"Aww, Eli Belle, what's the matter?" she cooed from the doorway.

There was a break in the cries and shuffling over by the sleeping area. The cries picked back up. Ali laughed to herself.

"Can you sign her out, please, Em?" she questioned before making her way towards Belle's cries.

"Is she your girlfriend?" the young brunette asked with a slight smile as she handed Emily the clip boards.

Emily shifted uncomfortably on her feet, hesitant to answer, but, eventually, she did. "Uh… n-no."

The brunette nodded and turned away as Emily finished up sighing Belle out.

Emily waited silently next to the front desk for a long while before she slowly made her way towards the play area of the daycare following Alison's voice. As she approached the blonde, she couldn't help but laugh because, which Emily was coming to realize was a common occurrence, Elizabelle was pulling the blonde's hair.

She finally reached her destination and subconsciously stood to where Alison's back rested partially on her front while her hand made its way to rest on her lower back. Alison tensed at the gestures, causing a brief hesitation in her speech, but it went undetected by a distracted Emily.

Upon the brunette's arrival, Belle removed her pacifier and began to coo at Emily, She smiled and quietly returned with funny faces and babbled back eliciting excited kicks and more baby babble for the little Alison look alike.

Alison turned into Emily when she had finished her conversation. The brunette was greeted with a warm smile. "You ready to head back?"

The rest of the work day went smoothly, well except Belle puking in Spencer's hair after lunch. Alison spent the remainder of her shift worried that Lorenzo was going to call her again.

"Oh thank god!" Emily sighed as she walks into the apartment, Alison following closely behind.

The blonde sat Belle's car seat on the table and removed the content baby from it, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose before settling her against her chest.

"Sooo… How was it..?"

"How was work?" Alison parroted. "It was nice, I guess. The work load is manageable, the people were fairly cooperative.."

Emily listened to her talk with a small smile on her face. "That's good. I'm really glad I can help."

"I can't wait to start coaching, though… Well even though I don't know much about soccer. I love kids."

Neither woman noticed that they slowly drifted towards each other, too entranced in each other's eyes to notice their feet moving.

Barely above a whisper, Alison offered "Thank you, so much, Em.. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

Emily closed the gap between herself and Alison slightly. The taller woman softly cupped the blonde's cheek and Alison couldn't help but lean into it.

"Honestly, Ali, you don't have to do anything.." she whispered back.

They stayed engulfed in each other, breathing each other's air. Emily's eyes looked to Ali's lips and back to her eyes and Alison gave her and almost undetectable nod and that was it.

Emily took the blonde's lips between her own and, God, did it feel good to be able to do that. It was literally heaven. For both of them.

Their lips moved in perfect synchronization until Emily gave in to her wants and ran her tongue along Alison's lip, begging to let her deepen the kiss. Without hesitation, Alison allowed Emily entrance.

Emily's right hand made its way down to rest on the blonde's hip. She tried to pull her impossibly closer, slipping her hand under her shirt. She's craved skin contact with her love since that night over 6 years ago.

Suddenly, Alison pushed her hand into the center of Emily's chest and ended the kiss. She walked around a very confused Emily and towards the kitchen. When she finally turned back towards Emily, her expression was unreadable.

"Uhh.. How about Belle and I cook dinner tonight as a thank you gesture?" she questioned as if she and Emily hadn't just shared their first intimate moment since they were teenagers.

The brunette stood dumbfounded for a brief moment. "Uuhh.. Yeah. That sounds great.."

Alison had so hastily ended the kiss and moved away from the brunette, that she had forgotten to grab her bouncer. She walked back out of the kitchen area and carefully kept her distance from Emily as she made her way to the living area.

She knew very well that if she had have gotten to close to the brunette.. she didn't know what would happen. The last thing Alison wanted to be labeled as was a homewrecker.

The blonde made it appoint to keep a fair amount of distance from Emily the rest of the night.

###

"I don't know where the hell she went?"

Lorenzo paced around the small house he had purchased when he'd found out Alison was pregnant.

"Can I get the force involved? I mean, technically, she did kidnap Eliza.." the frustrated man sighed.

"Uh.. dude.. I wouldn't if I were you.." Noel offered. "I mean, if she left because of what I think caused her to leave, you'd risk getting arrested, too."

They drank down their beers trying to come up with some sort of plan to get Lorenzo back in contact with his daughter.

"The bastard deserved it, Noel… And Alison doesn't understand that." he shook his head.

Noel hoisted himself from the couch. "Have you tried her friends? Spencer, Hanna.. Aria, maybe?"

Lorenzo furrowed his eyebrows. "I haven't seen her around town.. She wouldn't be staying over Aria and Liam's. I'd've ran into her by now.."

"Hanna? Spencer?"

"Hanna and her are friendly, but I don't think their all that close.. She doesn't even talk to Emily anymore, so that'd be a bust.. And Spencer doesn't like me.. She wouldn't tell me if my hair was on fire…"

They shared a laugh. "I feel you, man.. But seriously.. If those are the cases with each of them, Aria's your best bet, dude.."

"Yeah, I guess you're right.."

Lorenzo pulled out his cell phone to call Aria.

"Hello.. Lorenzo?"

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Hey, Aria. U-uhh.. I'm sorry to bother you, but have you talked to Alison? I can't find her or Eliza and I'm getting worried.."

"No.. I haven't… What do you mean you can't find them? When was the last time you saw them?" Lorenzo could hear the worry in her voice.

"It's been a few days.. We got in a fight and I thought she'd be back by now.."

"Hmm.. well I'll check with the others, but maybe you should call the police…"

Lorenzo rolled his eyes. "I am the police, Aria.. And thank you for checking with the others.. Let me know if you hear anything, please.." he offered sweetly before ending the call.

He throws a beer bottle across the room and flipped over the coffee causing Noel to jump.

"WE HAVE TO FIND THAT BITCH ASAP… I WANT MY KID!"

* * *

 **Jesus Christ, I'm so sorry. I'll try harder to update, I promise :( College has just been kicking my ass .-.**


	5. Chapter 5

**UGH. I AM LITERALLY THE WORST.**

* * *

"Come on, Emmy! I know you can do better than that!" Lily yelled as she raced Emily around the playground.

Spencer and Toby watched on as their rambunctious daughter. She was never this crazy when it was just the three of them. Emily brought out wild in that child.

"Okay, Troll. Let's take another super duper hard lap around then. This time… The winner is whoever Alison first." She said loud enough for only Lily and her parents to hear.

The three year grinned deviously. "Oh yes.. I'm gonna get her." She cackled maniacally.

Emily shot a glance at Alison, who was gently pushing Belle in the baby swing and beaming with joy.

"Okay.. On your mark, get set.. Go, Lily Pad, go!"

They take off running at full speed. Lily giggled as her parents cheered her on. Emily looked back and realized she was a significant distance ahead and slacked off a lot allowing they toddler to pass her. She looked up in the blonde's direction. She was still enwrapped in Belle.

They rounded the final stretch of the playground.

"Aliiiii!"

Alison turned around confused as to why her niece was screaming at her on a relatively small playground. Lily was barreling towards her with her arms outstretched.

"Oh, geez, Lily!" the little girl jumped into her arms almost knocking her over.

Lily started attacking the blonde's face with her tiny kisses. Emily came to stop beside the two and removed Belle from the swing. She'd began to kick restlessly at her mother's preoccupation.

"I love you, Ali! To the moon and back!" Alison couldn't help but laugh as the toddler almost strangled her trying to hug her.

"I love you, too," she choked out "Em, a little help… please.."

Spencer and Toby walked hand in hand towards the scene to help detangle their child from around Alison's neck.

"Okay, Monkey, you're cutting off her air supply." Lily gave Ali one last kiss before climbing onto her dad's shoulders.

"Okay, guys, how about we all go grab some lunch? I'm starving." Spencer asked.

They gathered their respective diaper bags and started for the cars.

"Ali, can baby Belle come ober tonight? Aria bring Becca and Brady and we play togeder!" the toddler ran and skipped around Alison's leg while the blonde thought about.

"Why is Aria driving all the way here for a playdate?" Emily asked as she winced at Eliza's very hard pull at her hair.

Spencer turned towards her friends, walking backwards using Toby as her guide.

"How do I say this without seeming like an unsympathetic bitch..? She's finally leaving Ezra. She's moving out here to be closer to us, so her Rebecca and Brady will be closer to their cousins and so she'll have a decent support system."

"Holy crap.. What the hell happened?" the shorter blonde gasped.

Spencer shook her head. "I'll explain later. Little ears are present."

Alison looked down as she felt Lily tug on her hand before reaching up, signaling to Alison that she'd wanted to be picked up. She lifted the tiny red head up onto her hip.

"Sooo.. Can you bwing her? Pleeeeaase?" she begged with big, blue, Toby-esque puppy dog eyes.

She couldn't say no to that face. "Okay, Lily Pad.. We'll come play with you guys."

"And bwing Emmy? I have surpwise for her." Lily whispered.

"Ooh. Are you gonna share what this surprise is, Lily Pad?"

The toddler snickered then shook her head.

"It's kinda for you and Baby Belle, too."

The blonde raised her eyebrows. "Oh.. It's for all of us, huh?"

Lily nodded. "I can't wait." She said as she bounced in Alison's arms.

The walk to the cars was filled with chatter from all, except Ali. She kept looking to her left at Emily who was completely enwrapped in Belle and vis versa.

They were great together. Belle would cry and cry fake crocodile tears at Emily to get whatever she wanted because the 9 month old knew she had Emily wrapped tightly around her finger. Alison loved the way they interacted. Emily had almost become a parent to Elizabelle.

"Mmmmm… Mmmmmaaaamamamam.." Ali is broken from her thoughts by Belle'a baby babble.

She looked over expecting Belle to have been trying to get her attention, as that was how she'd usually go about getting it, but not this time. Alison looked over to see that Belle was actually trying to communicate with Emily. It made her heart flutter.

 _Does Belle see Emily as being her other Mommy?_

####

After lunch, they'd all went back to their respective homes until it was time for Aria to arrive. Upon getting back to Emily's apartment, the blonde had put Belle down for a nap and relaxed on the couch with a cup of tea and watched South Park. Between being full from lunch and the warmth the tea provided, she, too, was soon napping.

"Hey, Al, have you se-" Emily stooped in her tracks as her hearted melted a little. There was nothing more adorable that Alison when she'd fallen asleep in random place.

She tiptoed towards the couch and giggled at the slight snore coming from between Ali's parted lips. Emily turned the TV off, then kneeled in front of her. She tried to resist the temptation. She leaned forward and placed a soft, sweet kiss to Ali's lips.

As she pulled away. She was startled by Sara entering the apartment.

"Hey babe.. What… are you doing?" Sara asked at seeing her girlfriend jump away from Alison.

"N-nothing.. She just fell asleep.. while playing with Belle. The baby got yogurt on Ali's face. I was just getting it off before it dried."

Sara squinted suspiciously at the brunette. "Whatever." She stormed off towards their bedroom with Emily following close behind.

"Babe, what's wrong? I told you I was just getting something off her face…"

Sara paced angrily back and forth wringing her hands together trying to refrain from throwing something at Emily.

"With your lips, Emily?! Do you honestly expect me to believe you were getting yogurt of her face?!"

Emily hung her head. "Sara.. Babe…"

"You know what?! I want her gone. When I get back, I want her and that obnoxiously loud, drooling, sack of poop out of here!"

"HEY! You don't ever talk about her like that again. She's a baby for Christ sake. What the hell is your problem?!" Emily stepped chest to chest with Sara.

"Look, Sara. I'm sorry. I'll own up to it. I kissed her, but it wasn't anything major. It'll never happen again, because I love you. As for them leaving, though. They aren't going anywhere until Alison sorts things out with Lorenz.."

 _Fuck._ Emily internally cursed herself for letting her lips get too loose.

"Wait.. What happened between her and Lorenzo.. ?

"Uh.. nothing.. She didn't want anybody to know.. Act like I never said that.. Please? Let's just forget any of this happened. Let me make it up to you.. Whatever you want."

Emily reached out to cup Sara's hands. There was an intense moment of silence before either of them spoke up.

"Okay, but it better _never_ happen again. And she seriously needs to find somewhere else."

"Babe," the brunette sighed, "I can't get rid of her. That wouldn't be safe for her or Belle. I-I can't do that."

"Well then.. How about to make it up to me, we go out for dinner and a movie tonight?"

Emily's small grin fell. "I can't tonight. Aria's coming in tonight and all of us were going to get together so the kids could play. Ali and I were going to take the baby."

Sara released a heavy sigh before burying her face into Emily's shoulder.

"Between them and the gym, you're always busy and I always get the short end of the stick."

Emily started gently swaying side to side. "How about you come with us, then? I don't want you to feel left out anymore. I swear that's not been my intention."

"I can't go. You know your friends all still hate me. It's just going to be awkward and I'll get stares and rude remarks from them. God only knows what they've told their kids about me."

"Hey," she tilted the shorter girls chin up and away from her shoulder, "They don't hate you and I very highly doubt that they're slandered your name to the kids.. I know them. I know all of them. They'll be fine. And you'll be, too, because you'll have me right by your side."

"Not the whole time. I know you. You love those kids. You're gonna ditch me for them and leave me vulnerable to be gawked at by your friends." Sara pouted.

"You'll just play with them right alongside me, yeah?"

Sara relented and nodded much to Emily's surprise. She didn't think that she was actually going to convince her girlfriend to go to Spencer's with them.

Deep down the brunette knew all too well that he friends still hated Sara. Truth is, Emily should still hate her, too. Maybe somewhere deep down within her, she did, even if it was just the slightest bit.

She kissed her girlfriends forehead. "I'll let you get ready. I'm gonna go stare at Belle until she wakes up to play with me."

Before Emily could get fully out of the room, she was stopped. "Em…"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Emily was disappointed to say the least. She had wanted it to be just her and Ali. And her friends. The five girls just like old times. The five girls and their minis.

Emily walked into the guest room and lie on the bed to wait on Belle to wake up. As if she could read Emily's mind, Belle let out a muffled whine.

Emily sat up quickly with a big smile on her face. She sat still after not hearing anything come from her crib. Moments later, a head of messy, sandy brown curls popped up. Emily couldn't help but smile. She got down on all fours next to the crib and whispered Belle's name.

The baby looked around curiously with her pacifier hanging from her mouth. This went on for a couple more seconds until..

"Mmmammmmamam!" Belle screeched in excitement and pointed towards the door.

Emily looked over and nearly die of embarrassment. Of course, Alison was there, laughing at her. "Ali.. H-how long have you been there?" she jumped up.

"Hmmm.. I don't know," she giggled, "It took Belle a while to notice me, though."

She moved into the room and towards Emily at the sound of frantic screeching and bouncing coming from her daughter.

"So, are we still goin' on our playdate?" the blonde queried unintentionally suggestively.

Emily gulped a little, staring directly into the shorter woman's eyes. The tension between the two, building. She couldn't help but let her eyes licker down to look at those soft heart shaped lips.

"Yeah!," Sara interrupted with a sarcastic smile. "We're all going.. Together."

"Oh, that's great! I-it's gonna be so much fun."

####

"So.. Why exactly is she leaving him?" Emily asked Spencer as they sat at a table awaiting Aria's arrival.

Lily was presiding over her fake kingdom that was made up of Toby, Caleb, little Tyler, and Belle. It allowed the girls to have some much needed gossip time.

"She found out that he… He was having a fling with one of his students."

"Oh dear God.. What the hell possessed him to think that was okay?!" Hanna whisper screamed.

"Well, Hann.. Do you not recall how he 'meet' Aria?" Emily chuckled.

They all mumbled in agreement, except Sara, who was unaware of how they meet.

 _Ding dong!_ The doorbell rang before anybody else could say anything.

"Becca! Brady! Mommy, open the door, open the door." Lily bounced around the table, rushing Spencer to get to the door.

"Okay, Monkey. Calm down."

Spencer didn't get a chance to completely open the door before the twins forced their way into her home, each of them wrapping themselves around one of her legs.

Aria steps in with a wide smile and a bottle of wine in her hand. "Let's get this party started!"

They had al been enjoy each other's company. Spencer up caught with Aria, Hanna and Alison talked about Hanna's fashion business, the guys made cookies with the kids.

Emily sat back with a big, cheesy smile on her face. All of the people she had chosen tobe her family in one place all together, having a grand ol' time. Between the screams of excitement coming for the kids in the kitchen and the happy, nonchalant banter between her friends, she couldn't have been happier.

Sara sat off to the side by herself feeling all left out. Emily stood from where she was seated and walked over to her girlfriend.

"Hey.. Babe, you alright?" Sara simply nodded.

"You should come talk with us. They don't hate you. You just have to give them the chance to get to know you."

"Emily, we've been together for years. They've had plenty of time and opportunity to get to know me."

"Babe—"

"Just.. Go, Emily. I don't want to ruin your time. I'll be fine."

The brunette nodded with a sigh and turned back towards the dining room table. She met with Alison concerned gaze. She walked back over and reclaimed her seat next to Alison.

"Is everything alright?" she questioned.

"Yeah.. She's just mad at me.."

"What'd you do?"

"I..I-I" Emily caught herself. "I forgot to pick up her dry cleaning. She has to go into work without her uniform jacket.. S-she hates being cold."

Alison nodded, but before she could respond, "Okay, okay. Everybody!

Lily stood on the bar that separated the kitchen from the dining room with Toby holding her for support.

"I have a gift for all of you, but we have to karaoke first!" she screamed.

Everyone made their way into the living room. Toby was the last to come because he was carrying Lily and the cookies.

"Let's Hamilton songs!" the red headed toddler ran to the microphone to get first dibs.

The music started playing and she sang and sang. They all rotated, letting the kids go first. It was Hanna's turn and everybody covered their ears at the horrendous sounds that were leaving her mouth.

After they'd finished their karaoke, Lily came out from her room with her hands behind her back.

"Okay.. I drew pictures for all my family because I love you thiiiis much."

As she distributed the pictures, everybody noticed the theme of the: all the girls and their families.

They all marveled at the hand draw master pieces the child had given them. She finally gave Emily her picture, which was the last one. She looked at the picture and nearly died. Before she could thank her niece, she was interrupt.

"Lily.. Do I get a picture, too." Alison asked feeling left.

The child pointed to the picture in Emily's hand. "That's for you, Emmy, and Baby Belle.. Because you're a family!" she hopped away happy with herself and her good deeds.

Alison looked over Emily's shoulder at the same time as Sara did.

"Oh my.." Alison breathed out embarrassingly. Sara just stared daggers at the picture.

Lily had drawn Emily and Alison holding hands with a heart in between them and Belle on her mom's hip.

Lily made her way back over to her aunts. "Do you like it?"

"Of course, Troll… What inspired you to draw it?" Emily carefully worded her question so the toddler wouldn't think she didn't do a good job.

"Well.. You and Ali look at each other how Mommy and Daddy do.. You love each other." She answered with a whimsical smile.

Emily looked over at Alison, who now had Belle propped up on her thighs, and then over at Sara. She gulped.

 _If looks could kill._ Emily reached over to touch Sara's knee, but she swiftly got up and excused herself to the restroom.

 _Ring ring. Ring ring._

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lorenzo. It's Sara. I may have some information about Alison and Belle's whereabouts. Are you willing to meet me tonight?"

* * *

 **I suck, I know. I'm trying to do better. Please, please, please. Leave reviews, send me messages with things that you guys want to see happen in future chapter. They really do help, especially when I have a massive case of writer's block. Thanks for still reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY!**

* * *

The car ride back to the apartment was awkward to say the least. After Lily had explained the reasoning behind her picture and Sara had excused herself to the rest room, Alison avoided making eye contact with Emily for the rest of their time at Spencer's.

Emily sat at the opposite side of the couch from Alison trying to quickly come up with a plan for some serious damage control. She honestly didn't think that there was a way for her to come back from this with Sara, even though she hadn't really even done anything this time.

When Sara finally returned from the restroom, she sat in silence staring at her phone despite Emily's endless efforts to get Sara to look at her.

Eventually, Lily had collapsed in Toby's lap from exhaustion and it was time for everyone to leave. As she was leaving behind Alison and Sara, Emily's pleading eyes begging for her to intervene in the inevitable verbal ass kicking she was about to get from Sara. Alison being in the same apartment wasn't going to make it any better. If anything, she was sure it was going to make it worse.

Emily sat in the driver's seat overly focused on the road, the silences unnerving. Alison sat in the backseat staring at Belle, silently pleading her to wake up to ease the suffocating tension. Unfortunately, for both Emily and Alison's sanity, Belle slept soundly the entire ride back.

Emily pulled to a stop in the complex parking lot and shut the engine off. As soon as the engine was off, Alison jump out of the car with Belle and booked it to the apartment, leaving Sara and Emily alone.

Emily stared down at her hands that rested in her lap, the tension beginning to get unbearable.

"Please, say something, Sara…" she pleaded so softly it was almost a whisper.

Sara sat staring straight ahead. Emily could tell she was trying to keep her cool. She knew Sara well enough, when you had to beg Sara to voice her feelings, you were in deep shit. Like, really deep shit.

"Please.." the brunette begged. She couldn't handle the silent treatment like this. Not when so much was at stake.

"Emily…" Sara held her purse in a death grip as she spoke, "I can't do this anymore."

Emily jerked her head towards Sara. "What do you mean?"

"She needs to go. I am tired. She has 48 hours before I change the locks."

Emily vigorously shook her head. "No. You can't do that. She need—"

"I can. I'm tired! I pay half of everything. Half of the bills, half of the rent. So I get just as much say as you do as to who stay here and who doesn't"

Sara got out of the car and stormed towards the apartment. Emily got out quickly and followed her to try to stop her from going to confront Ali.

She grabbed the brooding girl's arm. "Don't you dare Sara."

Sara shoved Emily with everything in her. "I hate you! I want all of you out of my fucking apartment!" the furious blonde screamed. Emily looked at her with, wide hurt eyes.

"B-babe, y-you can't do that. This is our place…"

"Yeah, well, my name is on the lease, so you need to pack your shit and get the fuck out.. Tonight!"

"Shh.. Please, let's talk about this inside, Sara." Emily stepped towards Sara trying to get her to lower her voice at realising that they were still in the parking lot and the nosy neighbors were peeking out.

Sara turned and stormed towards the apartment with Emily scurrying behind her knowing she was about to attack Alison.

She slammed the door open, with tears of anger misting in her eyes. Alison jumped as she was sitting on the couch obviously shocked and confused about what had caused all of this tension.

"You," Sara pointed at Alison, "You need to get your shit and get the fuck OUT of my apartment before I call the cops."

Alison jumped up shocked at the mention of having the cops called on her. Sara stormed off to the bedroom as Emily finally made her way through the door.

Ali had sat back on the couch, her head in her hands. Emily could tell that she was crying. She made her way over and sat next to her.

"I-it's okay, Al.. I'll talk to her. You don't have to go." She offered as she rubbed slow, soothing circles in the blondes back.

Alison shook her head. "I can't stay here. I-I've already fucked up your life once before and I don't want to be the reason you and Sara call it quits."

Before Emily could respond, she heard a crashing noise come from down the hall followed by Belle's shrieking. Both women ran to the back to see what had happened.

Emily followed smaller crashes coming from her bedroom while Alison went to calm a startled Belle and start to pack her things.

Emily enter her room to see clothes and pictures thrown everywhere. She walked into the closet and found Sara sitting amidst all of their photos together torn to shreds in a sea of colorful clothes and glass.

"Sara… p-please. We can work this out-"

"Stop it, Emily." She said wiping away a few stray tears. "We all know that you don't really care… about me. You just don't want to have to relocate."

"That's not true, Sara, and you know it."

Sara laughed cynically. "Oh, but isn't? When was the last time you told me you loved me since Alison has been here? When was the last time we were completely care free and at ease with each other? Ever since that bitch and her bastard child showed up, we, as a couple, have been none existent."

Emily stood in the doorway of the closet, her jaw set, completely speechless because she was well aware of how true it was.

"Not even gonna try denying it once more…" Sara stood up and pushed pass Emily.

She walked over to a pile of random clothes and pulled out a running jacket.

"I'm going for a walk. You have an hour. If I get back and either of you are still her, I'm call the cops."

And with that Alison and Emily were left quietly packing as quickly as could, both upset in their own right.

Alison walked out first, with Belle and her things, then Emily. Emily took one last look around the living room before turning off the light and closing the door.

She was truly going to miss the times she'd had with Sara and having that feeling of safety that coming home to somebody gave her, even if it wasn't the somebody that she really wanted.

They silently drove around town, watching the glow of the late night signs of all the clubs and 24 hour stores that were still open.

I had run across Emily's mind to as to stay at Spencer's because she didn't want to be alone with Alison. But Ali had quickly shot down the idea saying that Spencer and Toby wouldn't have the room on account of Aria and the twins staying with them.

Emily sighed to herself as she pulled into the parking lot of a hotel.

"Wait her while I go see if they have any vacancies." The brunette said before jogging to the entrance and disappearing inside.

Alison played with her fingers while she waited for her companion to return. She still hiccupped from her small breakdown on the car ride there.

Emily walked up to the concierge desk and waited patiently for someone to help her.

"How may I help you?" a short, bald man asked politely from behind Emily.

The brunette allowed him to make his way behind the desk before she started talking.

"Uh.. do you have any vacant rooms with 2 beds, Mr…. Mosby?" she read off of his nametag.

The short man typed on his computer before continuing. "I'm sorry, Miss, but all we have is a room with one bed. I'm sorry, ma'am"

"Uh.. I guess I'll take it." she sighed as she pulled out her wallet.

"How many days would you like to stay, ma'am?"

"I-I guess three days," she said barely above a whisper, "Could I come back and pay for more days if I needed to? I'm kinda going through a personal matter that's left me without a place to live temporarily.."

The man looked at her with great sympathy in his eyes. "Of course. Whatever you need."

He handed Emily back her credit card along with 2 room keys. She whispered a small thank you and made her way back out to the car.

As she approached the ca she realized that Alison had her head buried in her hands again. She lightly tapped on the window not wanting to wake Belle.

Alison jumped quickly trying to wipe away her tears. She didn't met Emily's waiting eyes and just simply nodded and started to gather herself and her belongings while Emily got Belle from the backseat.

The trio made their way up to the 6th floor of the hotel. The elevator ride up was the most uneasy Emily has felt around Alison since before she disappeared.

Belle wiggled against her shoulder and breathe a sigh against the brunette's neck before settling down in her sleep again. Alison stood stagnant as far as she could get away from Emily in the enclosed space. It didn't go unnoticed by Emily, though. Emily looked sullenly over towards Alison who tried desperately to hide her red, puffy eyes from her.

The elevator dinged. Emily stepped off first and to the side as she waited on Ali to exit the elevator. The blonde walked out slowly with her head held down.

It worried Emily, really. Getting kicked out seemed to be having more of an effect on Alison than it did her and she was the one that actually lived there and paid rent.

Emily moved quickly to the room so she could get Elizabelle settled into bed so she could comfort Alison, if the blonde would let her.

She slid the card into the door and opened it when it beeped. She made a B line to bed, pulling back the duvet, and making a barrier out of pillows before laying the baby in the center of the bed.

While Emily prepared the bed, Alison had begun to get ready for bed. She stepped into the restroom and started to strip before she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She looked like a sunburnt raccoon. Her makeup had run all over her face and her face was red from crying. It only brought on a fresh bout of tears.

Emily heard her trying to suppress her cries, which she was obviously unsuccessful at. She gently knocked on the bathroom door.

"Ali? Can I come in?" The distraught woman let out a mumbled "yes" and Emily gently open the door.

She wrapped her arms around the shorter woman who instinctively buried her face into Emily's neck. Emily didn't say anything. She just held Alison in her arms and rested her chin on top of her head. They stood like that for fifteen minutes. Alison really did find comfort in listening to Emily's steady heartbeat, her calm breathes, and the brunette's soft caring circles that she as rubbing into her back.

After the blonde's hiccups had significantly subsided, Emily thought it was time for them to talk about whatever it was that was bothering because it was obvious that she wasn't crying this hard over Sara kicking her out.

Emily started to gently sway back and forth, still rubbing her back.

"Ali… y-you trust me right?" she whisper tenderly.

The blonde nodded against her chest, not really trusting her voice.

"You know you can tell me anything.. And I'll be here for you.. I-I.. Please tell me what's wrong, Ali," she said with a quiver in her voice.

Alison's breathe picked up again. "Hey, Al.. It's okay. It's just me. It's just Em. You can tell me."

"I-I-I… I-I'm s-so sorry. Em… I can't do a-anything." Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes again.

"Breathe Ali.. Take your time."

"I-I ruin everything I t-touch. Every time I come around, y-your life is torn a-apart…"

"No, Ali," Emily shock her head, "That's not tru-"

"Yes it is." The blonde pushed out of Emily's grip and turned her back to her.

It was then that Emily realized that Alison was only in her underwear and a tank top.

"Babe- Ali," she quickly recovered. "That's not true. What Charlie did was not your fault. You didn't even know about her. A-And Paige left because she wanted to. That was between me and her…."

Emily slowly walked up behind Ali. Alison could feel the brunette's body heat radiating off of her.

"A-And… Things with Sara.. They wouldn't have last much long. We've been living in a state of limbo since way before you and Eliza showed up. It's not your fault, Ali."

"I ruin everything I touch!" Alison broke down, falling to her knees, but before she could hit the bathroom floor, Emily wrapped her arms around her and held her from behind.

"I ruined your life… W-what a-about Lorenzo? I've ruined his life. His ruined mine and.. What if I screw up Eliza? Lorenzo might be a shady asshole, but he was a really good daddy to her… I'm a terrible mother!"

Emily just whisper sweet hushes in Alison ear as she lost it for the umpteenth time that night. Emily sat on the floor with Alison in between her legs, her head pressed tightly to her chest.

Eventually, Alison had fallen asleep in Emily's arms. Scared she'd wake her up, Emily sat there for two hours before she'd built up the courage to move her. She picked her up bridal style and moved her to the bed. She gently laid her down next to Elizabelle. She tucked her in and got into bed on the other of Belle. Emily knew that there was way in hell she'd get as much sleep as she needed, so she just lay there and watch the two most important people in her life sleep. Eventually, though, she drifted off into a not so deep sleep.

####

Sara sat on the couch chewing on her nails and tapping her foot anxiously.

 _Knock knock._

"Finally." She whispered to herself as she made her way to the door.

She yanked the door open to see Lorenzo. "Uh.. Hey, Sara. Is she here? Is Alison and Eliza here?"

He moved into the apartment looking around for an sign of Alison and there daughter.

"No, they aren't here, actually. I let my anger get the best of me and I kicked your baby mama and Emily out."

"You did what?! Sara, so you know what could happen to Alison and my daughter roaming around in the middle of the night by themselves?!"

"Calm yourself, please. Emily's with them.. And knowing her, their probably fine, all safe and sound in a nice hotel." she rolled her eyes.

"So… If they aren't here, why did you still want me to come, Sara?"

Sara walked into Lorenzo's personal space with a sick smirk on her face.

"I have a proposition for you.."

* * *

 **Alright guys.. Shit's gonna start hittin' the fan big time next chapter. And also more romantic Emison :) Leave a review to let me know what you think!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tis a bit longer than usual as a Christmas/New Year's gift :)**

* * *

Sara sat across from Lorenzo at the dining room table with her hands folded together in front of her. Lorenzo sat in his respective chair swirling a glass of brandy around contemplating the plan Sara had just presented to him.

He took a deep breath before talking. "So, you want to help me get my daughter back… By helping me kidnap her from Alison?"

"Mhm.. That's exactly what I want."

The man chuckled before shaking his head and taking a sip of alcohol.

"Sara, you do realise that I can't take care of my Eliza if I'm in jail, right?"

"That's why I want to help you. By the time they realise that she's gone, you'll be long gone. I-"

"Alison ran from me because I-I," he hesitated after his interruption, "I may have done something slightly against the law.. And Alison may or may not have been in a nearby vicinity and.. witnessed it.."

Sara's faces scrunched in discombobulated. "The hell does that even mean?"

Lorenzo's mouth opened and closed as he tried to determine whether or he should trust Sara enough to tell her what he had done. "I-"

"What did you, Renny?" the short haired blonde giggled. "Did you get caught selling pot to all of your friends?"

He sighed. He sat his empty glass down before he rested his head in his hands. He sat silently, contemplating what he was going to do.

He thought about all of the variables that had lead him to be making a decision on whether or not he was going to kidnap his own daughter.

Lorenzo went through his memories with Alison, and most recently Belle, to see if he could find anything that would possible make Alison come back to him without any drastic measures having to be taken on his part. Reminiscing, however, didn't do him any good.

Looking back, Lorenzo realized that his relationship with Alison had lacked the passion that was there in the beginning. When they'd first started dating officially, after A was finally caught, they'd been inseparable. They did everything together; showed up to lunch breaks with surprise picnics, cuddled in the back of his old Trailblazer at the drive in movies, impromptu sleepovers.

And the sex. _God_ , the sex was amazing. Alison had a sex drive like no other. It'd be an understatement to say that Lorenzo was a very happy man when Alison eventually wanted sex to be a part of their relationship.

As the relationship progressed, though, they fell into a boring routine. They just went with the flow of things. Eventually, they moved in together and Lorenzo was going to propose, but soon before, they'd found out the Alison was pregnant and it put it to a pause. He didn't want her to think the only reason he'd asked for her hand to be because she was carrying his child.

To be completely honest, it only made him fall even more madly in love with her. It was Alison that didn't really seem into it.

Actually, before she'd found out that she was pregnant, she had briefly hinted at possibly wanting to try having an open relationship. That sent up a red flag in Lorenzo's mind.

Alison wasn't happy and she was about to try to find that happiness with someone else. Elizabelle was kind of his saving grace in a way. But then shit hit the fan, he made a rash decision that would blow his world to bits.

"Umm.. La-La-La-Lorenzo… Are you listening to me?" Sara broke him from his thoughts.

"Y-yeah.. I am.."

"So, are you going to tell me what you did that was _soooo_ horrible that Alison doesn't want anything to do with you? Did you cheat? 'Cause I'm pretty sure that bitch didn't think twice before.."

"Hey.. Don't call her that. And no I didn't ch—What are you talking about.. Think twice a-about what?"

Sara let a sick smile run across her face before she answered. "Oh.. I'm sorry, Lorenzo, but the love of your life… She slept with Emily. She's a homewrecker.. And she did it without even officially breaking things off with you."

Lorenzo sat dumbfounded at the new information. _She slept with someone else…._

"Okay, then. What's your plan to get me my baby back?"

"Well, Mr. Calderon, I know of a certain little girl that is having a birthday Saturday.."

Lorenzo raised his eyebrows, clearly not following. "And why do I care, exactly?"

"Lily, you dumbass.. Lily's is turning four Saturday and there's gonna be a birthday party at Spencer and Toby's that Emily and Alison wouldn't miss for the world."

"And how am I supposed to gain access without raising any red flags? I can't exactly show up out of the blue with a Barbie doll.."

"That's where I'll be helping. All I have to do is pretend to make amends with Emily, accompany her to the party, and sneak Belle out when no one's looking."

"Again, Sara, how is that going to work?"

"Jesus Christ, you are really stupid.. I pray to God that the kid grows up with Alison's wit, because you're just sad.. She's a baby. There's no way in hell she isn't going to nap during that party at least once."

Lorenzo nodded in acknowledgment signaling he finally understood what was going on.. at least a little bit.

"They put her down for a nap, go back to the party, I sneak into the bedroom, and carry her out in like a ventilated bag or something… A very large, sturdy bag.. Like, seriously, I think Alison's breastmilk is pure lead because that kid is disconcertingly heavy."

"Hey! I was a big baby.. and so was Alison. It's not her fault."

"Any who.. I carry her out and to the car that you will be hidden in. We come back here and you get in your car a go.. Where ever your heart sends you.. Just not back to Rosewood.."

"I'm not stupid."

"Yeah well… Get out of my house now. I'll contact you via burner phone to finalize all plans before Saturday. You just go get your shit in order so this will go as smoothly as possible.. Oh, and if you get caught, don't expect me to take the fall."

####

Alison's rest was disturbed by the morning light filtering in through the curtains of the hotel room. She pulled the duvet over her head and tried to go back to sleep before it finally dawned on her that she hadn't fallen asleep in bed, but on the bathroom floor.. In Emily's arms.

She scrunched her face up as she remember the events that had led to her falling asleep where she did. The picture, the fight, being kicked out.. Having a breakdown and voicing all of her insecurities.

She groaned as she sat up to face Emily, even though she was dreading it like nothing else before. She ran her hand through her untamed hair as she swung her feet over the side of the bed.

She padded over to the cracked bedroom door and peak out. Their room was a little bigger than necessary. It had a small living room type area with a couch and a flat screen tv. The blonde didn't see any sign of Emily.

She pushed the door open in a slight panic about to bolt because Belle wasn't anywhere to be found either.

 _Clunk!_ "Ow!"

Alison looked at Emily with apologetically wide eyes as the brunette regained her balance.

"Oh my God, Em. I'm so sorry!" Alison let out in a rough whisper, her voice still rough from crying and sleep.

"Well, good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Emily practically screamed as she adjusted Belle on her hip.

Alison cracked a little smile at the taller woman. She was always so happy, even in the worst situations.

"So, I kidnapped Belle this morning and we went to get us breakfast." she giggled. "Would you do us the honor of joining us?"

Emily stepped to the side revealing the table of breakfast foods. Alison's mouth fell open slightly and her heart fluttered a bit. Breakfast has always been her favorite meal.. Or just her favorite type of food in general. She'd eat breakfast food anytime of the day.

Emily nodded her head in the direction of the table and followed closely behind Alison as she makes her way towards the banquet of food.

Ali stopped to admire the spread made of only her most favorite foods. Stood behind Alison and rested her chin on the shorter woman's left shoulder.

"I figured it would make you feel better." she whispered softly into her ear sending shivers down Alison's spine.

Alison turned into Emily to look her directly in her eye with a soft smile on her lips. "Tha—"

Before she could utter a proper thank you, Belle offered her mother her pacifier with the biggest grin on her face. One with almost three teeth present.

"Mamamama!" she babbled, looking between Emily and Alison.

Alison reached for her daughter with the biggest smile on her face. "Good morning, Love Bug."

Emily couldn't help but pull the two into a hug. "Let's eat!"

After gorging themselves with all of Alison's favorite breakfast foods, and mashed banana and Cheerios for Belle, the three found themselves on the couch watching movies for the rest of the day.

Emily sat with her back against the arm with Alison resting between her legs and the blonde's back to her front. Belle rested against her mother's chest, fast asleep.

Throughout the movie, Emily would sneak glances down at Alison and Belle, wrapped in her arms. She looked at peace, the blonde. She'd giggle at the funny parts of the movie while gently running her fingers through messy baby curls.

To the brunette, this was a sign of contentment, even if it was only for the moment. She didn't want to bring it up when Alison wasn't in distress, but she needed to know why Alison had broken down the night before. It had been nagging at her all day.

She gathered just enough strength to speak. "A-Al?"

"Yeah?" she acknowledged without looking away from the television.

"Can we.. talk about last night?"

Emily felt the blonde stiffen in her arms. Her eyes grew big for a second, but she relaxed just as quick and turned the television up a bit as if Emily never even said anything. Belle whimpered and shifted slightly at the increase in noise around her.

"Alison. You're gonna wake her up." She still ignored Emily.

Emily muttered an annoyed "okay.." then shifted forward to move from behind Alison and paused the movie.

"Hey!" Alison whisper-yelled. "I was watching that."

Emily reached down towards the baby. "Give her here. I'm gonna put her to bed so we won't wake her."

Alison awkwardly shifted the baby into Emily's arms who kissed the top of the infants head as she made her way into the bedroom. She soon emerged to Alison sitting on the couch, her head down and her hands clasped together in her lap.

When Emily finally made it to the couch, she sat right beside the thinking blonde and gripped her balled up hands with her own comforting touch. Alison peaked over to see Emily's curious, yet comforting brown eyes.

"Ali, if you want me to help you, you have to be.. you really have to be honest with me."

Alison nodded, taking a deep breath getting ready to bare her soul. She hesitated for a couple of seconds before finally talking.

"Sometimes I think about the person that I used to be a-and it scares me. It scares me that one day I might turn back in into that horrible, horrible monster of a person and I-I… I'm afraid that I'm going to ruin Belle."

The blonde's face was firetruck red and her eyes watered up to the brim before a single tear opened that flood gates. Emily sat rubbing comforting circles in her distraught love's back. Her mouth hang slightly agape not know what to say to comfort her. Before she could actually think of something to say, Alison had started talking again.

"I have this debilitating fear that I am going to ruin everybody's lives all over again. That's w-why.. I was actually really hesitant to come to you for help when Lorenzo.. killed that guy. I taught that if I came to you.. that you'd laugh in my face and slam the door…"

"Al.. Ali, I would never turn you away if you needed me. No matter what has happened between us, Ali. I care about you way too much to ever.."

"I-I know, Em," she stuttered. "I just… Before I found out I was pregnant with Belle, I was gonna break it off with Lorenzo."

"Why?"

"I thought that at that point in our relationship, I was gonna fuck things up. Things were weird a-and.. I don't know.. I wanted to leave.. Part of me is kinda glad that I had reason to get away."

Alison's tears had subsided slightly. Emily felt it was okay for her to talk. "But.. Do you love him?"

The smaller woman laughed a little. "God, yes. I love him so much, but I wasn't happy and I'm scared. He provided comfort, but not safety. Not that comfort that makes all of the nightmares, self-doubt, and fear go away. Not like you do.."

She whispered that last part, but Emily heard it clear as day. The atmosphere shifted from one of solemnness to one of fear, but the good kind of fear. Like excitement. The type of excitement a person has before getting on a roller coaster.

"I'm sorry, Em, about Sara.. That was exactly why I was afraid to come here. To you. I've thrown you life into a tornado. Again." Ali rubbed at her eyes with the palms of her hands chanting _stupid, stupid stupid_ to herself.

"Hey," Emily grabbed Ali's right wrist gently. "You aren't stupid. And you did not ruin my life. I-I.. I was actually thinking about breaking up with her. Things have been pretty strained between us lately. It was bound to happen sooner or later. It just happened a lot sooner than I had planned for."

There was a moment of silence between the two. Emily's thumb messaged the knuckles on Alison right hand. The simple contact was a large comfort to both women. There were no expectations of anything. Just love and understanding.

"I-Is that why you pushed me away that day we kissed? Because you taught you were gonna ruin my life?"

Ali nodded shyly, not trusting her voice. Her eyes travelled all around the room, trying to avoid making eye contact with her best friend. Emily brought her the blonde's hand up to her mouth and placed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand. The gesture surely captured her attention.

"C-Can I tell you something, Ali?" Alison hummed in response.

Barely above a whisper. "I was so happy to see you the night you showed up."

Alison smiled and a single tear ran down her cheek. Emily used that pad of her thumb to wipe it away and use it as an opportunity to move slightly closer to the blonde.

There was practically no space separating their lips. They held intense eye contact that was finally broken by Emily when her eyes flickered down to those soft, heart shaped lips.

"Yes.." Alison grabbed Emily by the back of the neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss. It started off being soft and passionate, but quickly escalated to being rough and needy.

The smaller woman deepened the kiss, pulling Emily down on top of her as she lay back. The brunette hesitantly followed. Their hands roamed over each others bodies, moaning in utter excitement. Neither one of them had felt anything as exciting, the sparks, the magnetic attraction with anybody they'd been with since that night in Alison's bedroom.

Emily's hands ran over Ali's curves, which were much more defined than when they were younger. Her hands stopped just before she could get to her breasts and she broke the kiss.

"Ali.. You're really vulnerable right now.. I—" Alison gently shook her head.

"That's not why.. I promise. I want this, more than anything. I want you and only you.. From now on."

Finding that answer more than acceptable, Emily dove back in, before breaking the kiss again.

"Em.." Alison whimpered at the loss of contact.

The brunette couldn't help but laugh. "I think.. We would both enjoy this more if we were comfortable.. I think this is a pull out couch."

Emily trailed soft kisses down the blonde's neck. "So, how about you make sure Belle is okay and I'll get the bed set up?"

"Okay.." Alison pouted when Emily rolled off of her and onto the floor.

After checking on the baby, Alison eagerly enter back into the living room as Emily was finishing with the bed.

"She's fine." Alison lips were back on Emily's as soon as she turned around.

The blonde pushed her lover backwards onto the bed and straddled her hips. She planted her hands on either side of Emily's brunette waves. It was obvious to Emily that Alison wanted to control what happened, but she had other plans.

She bit down on the blonde's plump causing her to moan and she took this as her opportunity to gain control. She slid her tongue into Alison mouth. Emily gripped her hips and pushed herself up from the mattress, effectively flipping them over so that she was on top.

The brunette started leaving hot, wet, opened mouth kiss on Alison's neck while dragging her finger nails down the soft skin of her stomach. In response, the latter rocked her hips up into Emily and panted trying to suppress her moans. "Em.. Please.. Take it off."

Emily complied and removed the whimpering woman's shirt and then her own. She couldn't wait. As soon as her shirt was off, Emily attacked Alison's collar bones. Alison whimpered louder and threaded her fingers, pulling at them.

"Kiss me.." Ali all but begged. Emily moved back up to her lips.

Alison reached behind Emily and unclasped her bra and quickly started palming at her chest. Emily followed suit and took of Alison as well.

The brunette hungrily attacked Alison right breast, nipping and sucking at her pert nipple. Alison released a high pitch moan and arched into Emily's hot, wet mouth.

"Oh God.. Em." Emily smiled as she switched breasts. Alison moaning her name was the absolute best sound she'd ever heard.

Alison, growing impatience with Emily's constant teasing, reached her hand between their bodies and into her panties. She gasped and arched higher into Emily as she began moving against her clit. Before she knew it, Emily had stopped worshipping her breasts and was looking down at her with a smirk on her face.

"Excuse me, but I do believe that," she grabbed the blonde's wrist and pulled her hand out of her underwear, "is my job."

Alison groaned in response, but it soon turned into a moan when Emily sucked her juices from her fingers. Emily giggled in triumph as she slid her fingers into the waist band of the blonde's underwear and teasingly pulling the off of the smaller woman's leg.

"Damn it, Emily, please!" Alison whined as she wiggled her legs.

Emily couldn't help but laugh. Emily removed her own bottoms before resting herself back between Alison's legs. She kissed her way up the blonde's jaw and then peppered kisses all over her love's face. Alison laughed before they settled into each others soft, loving gazes.

"You're so beautiful." Emily whispered.

"You are, too, Em…" she hesitated before continuing. "And, I really, really hope I don't screw this up.."

"You couldn't if you tried your hardest.. You're stuck with me because I don't plan on going anywhere."

And with that, Emily started kissing her way back down Alison's body until she reached her sex. Alison gasped as Emily's warm, wet tongue made contact with her clit. Rocking her hips up into Emily's mouth, she grabbed a hand full of her brown tresses and let the pleasure take over.

The brunette ran her tongue down through her folds eliciting the sexiest sound ever.

"God… Emily, please.. don't stop!" she moaned.

Emily's surprised her by adding her fingers, moving in and out of the blonde at a set pace from the start.

"Fuck, yes… Em." she panted as she felt herself getting closer to her climax.

Alison tugged at Emily's hair telling her she wanted to be kissed. The blonde moaned even louder at tasting herself on Emily. Using her hips, Emily drove her fingers into her love harder while curling them, ready to watch Alison unfold at her touch.

The latter's moans and whimpers got louder and louder as she felt herself tighten around Emily's fingers. At the sensation, the brunette kissed her jaw.

"Al.." she whispered into Ali's ear.

Ali opened her eyes and turned her head slightly to be met with Emily's unwavering gaze. Emily couldn't help but lean over and kiss the panting woman's bottom lip.

"I love you.." she whispered before finalizing it with one particularly deep thrust, effectively sending Alison over the edge.

"I lo—Emily!" before she could utter the words, Alison's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she reach her climax.

Emily helped her finish riding out her intense climax before Alison collasped back onto the bed trying desperately to catch her breath. While she did so, the brunette placed soft kisses all over her face and upper chest as her love's breathing calmed down.

Then they lay there. Alison's legs resting around Emily's hips, her arms around her shoulders, and Emily's head rested on her chest.

"Em?" Ali whispered, not wanting to ruin the quiet moment they were sharing.

"Yeah, Al?"

"I love you, too."

As exhaustion and sleep overtook them both, Emily's phone buzz with a text message.

 ** _Sara :)_**

 _Hey, Em. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about the way I've acted. I just don't won't this to come in between us being friends.. If it's okay with you, I'd still like to be friends. Can we meet up sometime before Lily's party? I'd still like to celebrate with her._

* * *

 **You like? You don't like? Let me know! I had fun writing this.. It was originally was just shy of 5000 words, but I felt like that was shoving too much stuff into one chapter. Buuut.. Since I already have a good bit of the next chapter written, you guys can expect another update within the next week :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**To my lovely guest reviewer that doesn't seem to like the way I have chosen to write the characters and storyline in MY story: If you don't like, don't read it. It's not a difficult concept to grasp. Alison can still love Lorenzo, but be in love with Emily. There's more than one type of love.. And my name is not Marlene King. I have written Sara and Lorenzo into this story for a purpose and not some randoms that have been placed for no reason. If I were to get rid of them, this fanfiction wouldn't have been more than like two chapters.  
**

 **And, yes. I suck at grammar and spelling and I am really, really sorry for that. I normally draw out my stories as opposed to writing them. That's why I'm not an English major, but if I catch something after I've published, I will definitely fix.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **The Day of the Party**

After everything that had happened the past week, Emily was glad that she could just relax with her family and enjoy her niece's birthday.

The morning after she'd slept with Alison, Emily woke up with a smile on her face. That is until she picked up her phone and saw the text from Sara. Even though it took her a long while to convince herself to meet up with Sara, she did.

They'd talked about how they'd proceed with dividing their stuff, how they could continue as friends and whether or not it would be a good idea for Sara to go to Lily's birthday party.

Emily didn't think it was the best idea for her to go, but Sara quickly reminded Emily that Lily was the one that invited her to the party and that she would be greatly disappointed if she didn't go. She knew Emily wasn't going to put her own feelings before those of any child in her life.

She felt like she had no choice, so the brunette agreed to be friendly with Sara, especially at her niece's birthday party.

As for her and Alison's relationship, the morning after they'd slept together, Alison had suggested that they reacquainted with each as other. The blonde knew in her heart that she was meant to be with Emily and Emily felt the same, but they'd been apart for almost six years. A person can change a lot in six years, so to be sure nothing got in the way of their happy ending, they were going to do things right.

Alison watched from the doorway with Belle on her hip as Emily slept peacefully. She'd sworn that it was a sight that she'd never tire of. Emily turned in her sleep, subconsciously reaching her arm out in search of Alison. The blonde giggled when Emily let out a disappointed sigh before falling back into a stead slumber.

Belle pointed at the sleeping woman, "Mama.." Alison smiled with pride.

Belle had gotten into the habit of referring to both of them as 'Mama' , or any variation of it. Alison didn't have the heart to try to change it because she really did want Emily to eventually play the role of a second parent to Belle… Or third, maybe?

"Yeah, I see her.. Do you wanna help Mommy wake her up, baby?" Ali asked even though the infant had not even the slightest idea what she was saying.

Belle answered back with the cutest laugh and a series of baby mumbles that she could only interpret as meaning "yes, Mommy, I would love to!" Alison put her pointer finger up to her lips and shushed quietly as she tiptoed towards her own side of the bed.

Emily was now laying more or less in the middle of the bed on her back still dead to the world. Alison gently climbed onto the bed and sat Belle directly by the brunette's head. As if it was her life's mission to torment Emily into consciousness, Belle start playing with Emily's face.

Her tiny fingers touched her eyelids as she screeched like a banshee in excitement. When that didn't work, the baby stuck several slobbery fingers into Emily's nose. That coaxed a reaction and Belle started to die of laughter.

Emily scrunched her face before opening her eyes to see what the hell was going on. She was met with the sight of the world cutest baby in the world nose to nose with her laughing like nobody's business. Emily couldn't help but laugh too.

"What are you doing, silly goose?!" Emily swooped Belle into her arms as she sat up and started to nom on the infant's neck which only caused more laughing from her.

Once Emily heard Alison giggled along with them, she smiled lovingly at the woman. She outstretched her free arm to Alison, inviting her to join the cuddles. The blonde obliged and crawled up towards the headboard and sat in Emily's embrace.

Alison tucked her right arm behind Emily and rested her head on her shoulder. "You're really good with her, Em." she said quietly.

The brunette blushed a bit. "It comes naturally, I guess."

They sat in silence as Belle crawled all over the two of them entertaining herself with the buttons on Alison sleep shirt, which she had stolen from Emily. Emily picked up her cell to check the time. _11:32._

"So, what all do we have to do today before the party?" Ali questioned.

"Well… Not much, I don't think.. We have her gifts… All we really have to do is get ready."

Alison leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on Emily's lips before she pulled Belle to her chest and started to get up. "Well, I think it's best we start getting ready then. You know how long it takes me to get ready."

She turned and headed towards the bathroom before she was stopped. "Hey, Ali.. Can I get her ready? I've never really done it before a-and I don't want you to have to worry about it. So you can just take your time getting ready?"

A grateful smile grew across the blonde's face. "Em.. You don't have to do that.."

"But I want to. I figured I could help you. I showered last night, so all I really have to do is get dressed.. You just take care of yourself."

Alison took Emily up on her offer and was able to focus on just getting herself ready and she really enjoyed it. After she'd showered and done her nails, she walked out of the bathroom to get dressed. Once she'd finished dressing and doing her hair, the blonde joined Emily and Belle in the living area.

"I'm ready, babe.." she'd called Emily by a pet name for the first time and she blushed profusely.

Emily hopped off the couch with Belle in her arms and stared at an embarrassed Ali.

"You look really nice," Alison didn't believe her, though. Even though she'd taken forever to get ready, she was only wearing one of Emily's baseball tees, some skinny jeans, and a pair of Toms.

"You look nice, too.." Alison stopped at the realization. "And Belle is matching you..?"

"Yes. Now let's go.. Babe."

They'd arrived at Spencer and Toby's about 30 minutes early, so Alison decided she'd help finish setting up while Emily kept Belle and Lily entertained and out of the way.

"Can she walk yet?" Lily hopped around her bedroom excited about her birthday.

Emily stood in the center of the room bent over helping Belle stand as she spastically moved her legs.

"No, not yet, Troll, but she's not far from it." Emily gushed.

"Then she can play with me!" Lily's celebration was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Lily! Your guest are starting to get here! Come say hello, please!" Spencer's voice filtered into the room from downstairs.

"Let's go, Munchkins," Emily said, sitting Belle on her hip.

Emily walked down the hall trying to keep up with Lily who ran faster than Emily has ever seen here. When she finally caught up with the obviously very excited now 4 year old, Lily was stood at the top of the stairs waiting for Emily with her hand outstretched.

"C'mon, Emmy! Baby Belle is happy, too!"

They moved down the stairs slowly as Lily was still really tiny. As soon as they hit the bottom step, Lily flew to the door hopping like a maniac bunny.

"Hi Sawa! Welcome to my birthday!" she screamed.

Sara stepped into the door holding a big bag full of presents. "Are all of those for me?!"

"Yes! They are and I think you're really going to love all of them." Lily bolted into the other room screaming leaving Sara, Emily, and Belle in the foyer.

"Hey, Em.. Thanks for being okay with me coming.."

"No problem.." Emily forced a small smile as Sara stepped into her personal space.

The short haired blonde reached a finger out for Belle to grab, which she hesitantly did. "You're in for a treat, too. It is your first time at a birthday party.." And with that, Sara walking into the house and joined the ever growing crowd of people so the party could start.

The party had been going on for an hour by now and everyone was having a wonderful time. Lily ran amuck with Tyler, Becca, and Brady while their parents enjoyed a little adult fun drinking wine and preparing the food.

Alison walked around the back yard watching everyone having fun. All of her friends and a couple extra people she didn't really know, but it was nice having a feeling of truly belonging. She rubbed circles in Belle's back as the little girl's back as she stared up at her with sleepy, blue eyes.

"Are you sleepy, baby girl?" Ali kissed her sandy brown curls. "Alright, how about we get a little something on your tummy, then Mommy'll put you down for a nap? Does that sound good?"

The blonde made her way into the kitchen to find Emily and Spencer finishing up the kids' hotdogs.

"Hey, Spence, I'm gonna go put Belle down for a nap. Can I use the guestroom?"

"Uh, you can use Lily's room. Her big girl bed has a little rail that'll keep Belle from rolling out of bed.."

"Kay, thanks." Alison stood on her tippy toes to peck Emily's lips before she made her way upstairs.

Luckily for her, Toby and Spencer never got rid of the rocking chair when they transformed Lily's room from a nursery to an actual bedroom for the little girl. She sat down and slipped her arm out of her shirt and began to breastfeed Belle.

Alison smiled loving at her baby girl as she ate, partially out of the fact that the infant was too sleepy to bite her. She gently rocked the chair back and forth as she hummed a lullaby that her own mother would sing to her when it was time for her to go to bed. She'd always enjoyed this bonding with her daughter.

"Baby girl.. You're the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me," she began to whisper as the baby started to nod off every once and a while. "I know it's been a little different since we left your daddy, but it's gonna be okay now. I'm gonna make sure nothing happens to us, baby girl. I know you probably miss your daddy, but he's done some things that I don't ever want you to find out about.. But I don't want you to grow up to hate me for taking you away from him."

Alison paused as she thought she'd heard someone walking outside the cracked door, but she continued when she didn't hear anything else.

"I'm just trying to be the best mommy I can be for you… So you don't grow up thinking I don't care about you. I don't want you to end up like me. I used to be an awful person and I'm forever thankful fo the people around us that helped me change.. Especially Emily." The blonde shifted Belle onto her shoulder and fixed her shirt before rubbing Elizabelle's back.

"Emily's gonna be really good to both of us.. It's already obvious that you love her as much as I do, she laughed thinking about how her daughter referred to Em as Mama, too. "We'll be okay."

Alison looked down to see Belle completely asleep and stood as the door creaked open. "Hey Em." She greeted as she gently put Belle into Lily's bed, pressing a kiss to her forehead before standing back up to Emily.

"You okay, babe?" Emily asked concerned.

"I'm perfect. I just wanted her to know that I'm just doing what I can to make sure she doesn't turn out like I did when I was a teenager."

Emily wrapped the shorter woman in her arms as she kissed her head.

"She's going to turn out to be the best person in the world because she has a mommy that loves her and gives her enough love for an entire village." They stood in each others embrace in silence before it was broken by Lily's screams coming from the living room. "Emmy! Ali, where are you?!"

"We should get back to the party before Lily goes on a personal witch hunt for us." the brunette laughed as she guided Alison out of the room.

When they'd gotten downstairs they gathered with everyone else and ate before singing 'Happy Birthday' to Lily.

Since Sara brought a big bag a gifts, Lily opened them all first. "Thank you so much for all of my Barbie dolls! And the car! And the doll house!" The little girl hugged Sara's waist and the blonde awkwardly patted her head.

"No problem, Kiddo.." Sara bent down for her bag slung it over her shoulder and headed for the stairs.

Emily shot her a weird glance. "I have to pee." She mouthed in return and Emily pointed to the bag.

"I'm gonna run it to the car after I finish peeing." She whispered and danced trying to signal to Emily that she really had to pee. Emily nodded at the explanation and turned her attention back to her niece.

And so it began. Sara made her way up the stairs bypassing the restroom going to Lily's room. Stopped just before opening the door to send a text.

 _To Lorenzo_

 _I'll be out in five minutes. Get ready._

After receiving the okay text from Lorenzo, she went into the room. Belle was dead to the world, which made moving her from the bed to the bag a lot easier for the already weak woman. She walked back down the hall stopping by the bathroom to flush the toilet and run the water to make it sound like she'd actually used the restroom.

When an appropriate amount of time had passed she jogged down the stairs, turned and smiled at Alison who smiled back hesitantly, and went out the door. She opened the back door and handed the sleeping child to Lorenzo, who gently put her in a car seat and moved to the front.

"Thanks, Sara.. A lot."

"Whatever. Just get out of her before she wakes. Have a nice life Renny." And with that, he was gone and Sara made her way back into the house as if nothing had happened.

It wasn't until a while later that Alison got suspension of Belle napping so long. She scrunched her face in confusion as she thought.

"Hey, Em.. Can you go check on Belle, please? She normally doesn't nap this long."

"Sure, babe."

Emily ran up the stair humming a happy little tune until she reach Lily's bedside.

"Belle? Where are you?" she looked around Lily's room thinking that maybe she got herself over the railing.

"Baby girl? Where are you?" As she looked in every possible place on the top floor that she could think of, she got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Alison met her at the bottom of the stairs expecting her to have Belle with her, but she felt a sudden cloud of dread overwhelm her when she saw Emily's paled face.

"Em.. Is everything okay? Is Belle still sleeping?"

Emily shook her head. "No."

"What do you mean 'no'? Why isn't she with you?"

"I c-couldn't find her." Emily looked down at the floor.

A sense of dread filled Alison's stomach. "What the hell does that mean?"

"She's not upstairs." As Emily spoke, Spencer walked by with a tired Lily on her hip.

"What's going on? Where's Elizabelle?" she questioned.

"She's gone. I can't find her." Emily whispered.

At that moment, Alison lost it. She ran upstairs screaming Belle's name and found her nowhere upstairs. She shot back down the stairs, pushing everyone who dared got in her way as she looked all over for her daughter.

Emily followed her around feeling like she was about to puke at hearing Alison screaming in complete agony. All of the remaining parents were escorted out by Toby who rejoined his friends after he'd gotten everybody out.

"She was upstairs when I last took Lily to potty." Spencer said. "That's been about an hour ago."

Alison paced back and forth furiously with tears endlessly running down her cheeks. "She's nine months old! She can walk! Where the hell did she go?!"

"I'm gonna call it in." Toby said as he made his way to the landline."

Every stood on shock when it dawned on Alison. She stormed up to the outlier of the group and went to town.

"What the hell did you do to my daughter?!" Alison screamed as she started to swing at Sara.

It was a sad scene unfolding in front of Emily. Alison relentlessly swung her fist striking Sara, who didn't even attempt to defend herself. Emily made her way and pulled Alison off of the other blonde.

"Alison. You can't just accuse people of.. Whatever it is your accusing Sara of.. We don't know what happened." Spencer tried to reason.

"She was the last person upstairs! She did something to my baby!" Ali was completely hysterical.

"I didn't touch her." Sara pleaded wiping blood from her lip.

"Ali.. The cops are on their way. Let's just wait until they get here."

Spencer left Emily, Alison and Sara in the foyer. Emily whispered softly into the distraught mother's ear as she glared daggers at Sara.

"I think I'll go now. I have to clean myself up." She said with a smug grin only Alison saw and went on her way.

"What did you do with her you stupid bitch?!"

* * *

 **Okay, so this is like the end of this part. There will be a time jump in the next chapter, so this is just a heads up. I didn't want you guys to think that this was some half assed update. Please, don't forget to tell me what you think.. I lowkey felt like you guys hated last chapter. If I'm doing something weird or you think it's horribly written, tell me so I can get my English major sister to help me fix it. Much love :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Have I ever mentioned how much I absolutely despise college?**

* * *

 **A Little Over a Year Later**

Alison lay in bed with Emily's arms wrapped tightly around her very pregnant belly. It was getting close to Belle's birthday and it'd been preventing the blonde from sleeping at all, especially since the anniversary of her disappearance had just passed a couple of months ago.

Since that terrible day, Alison had sworn she'd find out where her baby girl was if it was the last thing she ever did. The police never made any arrests. There wasn't any physical evidence that Sara did anything, so they couldn't convict her and, when Ali had told Lorenzo, he showed obvious concern, but never really came around during the investigation.

Because she was naturally a mother, soon after they had ruled Belle's case as being cold, Alison wanted to have another baby. Emily had tried her hardest to talk her girlfriend out of it, but she wouldn't listen.

Emily reasoned that having another baby wouldn't replace Belle, but Alison vehemently fought back saying that all she'd ever wanted in life was a stable family and she had that with Belle. She'd had her pride and joy taken away from her and she didn't know why. She just wanted that feeling back.

The blonde swore up and down that it was the universe. That the universe was hell bent on making her suffer for the person she was in high school.

The blonde wiped a tear from her cheek as she thought about what she'd done. It was her fault that Belle was gone. If she hadn't have been the monster in high school, she'd still have her daughter and she wouldn't have to suffer every time it felt like her life was finally going in a positive direction.

"Oh no.." she groaned lightly, effective startling Emily awake.

"W-what's wrong, babe? Are you okay?" Emily said groggily while propping herself up on her elbow.

Alison turned to face her love. "It's nothing.. I just have to pee again.. They're awake and bouncing around on my bladder.."

Emily's hand found Alison baby bump and felt as the twins moved around. "Jesus, what the hell are they doing in there?" she giggled.

The blonde smiled lovingly at the brunette as she gently rubbed her belly, completely mesmerized.

"Okay.. That's enough.." she gently nudged Emily away. "I have to pee and you aren't doing anything but encouraging them to push harder on my bladder."

Alison waddled into their en suite and closed the door behind her making sure to lock it. After she'd finished relieving her blabber, she stood in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection. All she saw was a fuck up.

She stared judgmentally at herself, watching as her face contorted in pain as she began to cry. She couldn't help the sob that past her lips as she buried her face in her hands. She'd never hated herself so much.

As Alison suspected, which is why she locked the door, Emily was standing outside of it softly calling out her name seconds later.

"Al.. please let me in.." she heard the brunette's sad voice through the door.

"E-Em…" she hiccupped through sobs," I'm f-fine.. Just go b-back to bed."

Emily huffed in response. "Alison, I'm not leaving you.."

"Please?" She sounded so broken. Emily's eyes started to tear up. The brunette rested her back on the locked door and slid down until she was seated with her knees to her chest.

There was nothing she could really do to get Alison out of the bathroom, so she sat patiently as she listened to the blonde's crying for a half hour before she heard the lock on the door click.

She hopped to her feet with dry tears staining her face. As soon as she was face to face with Ali, she wrapped her arms around the woman and held her for what seemed like an hour.

She kissed the top of the shorter woman's head before she spoke.

"C'mon, let's get back in bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.."

Emily gently led Alison to their bed and laid down with her, making sure she was comfortable and wrapped up in her arms. The brunette was well aware that neither of them would be getting much sleep, so she tried to make the blonde feel a little better.

"So… What do you think they are?" Emily whispered softly into Alison's hair.

"I think they're gonna be two beautiful girls that'll look just like you." Ali rasped, her voice still rough from crying.

Alison moved her head to rest on her love's chest and looked into her eyes. "What do you think?"

"Ummm.. I think they're going to be beautiful little girls, too, but they're going to act just like their mommy, which I do not think I am going to be able to handle."

The both laughed silently, Alison a little harder than Emily because she knew it was true. Emily would need to be rewarded with a gold medal for putting up with her, let alone two possible Alison mini me's.

After their laughter died down, Emily studied Alison's face. The blonde's mouth opened and closed as she struggled to find her words.

"Th-three…" is all she could get out, but Emily knew exactly what she was trying to say.

"I'm sorry.. 3 mini you's.. Jesus, that's literally going to kill me… But it's going to be totally worth it." The brunette added thinking she could possibly upset Alison again.

They stayed in each other's embraces, listening to each other's breaths and heartbeats, until Alison finally dozed off. Emily wasn't able to go back to sleep, though. She'd stayed up for the rest of the night trying to figure out how she could fix this mess.

The next morning Alison waddled down the stairs, not as quickly as she wanted to, to get to the kitchen. She was excited because she was awakened by music and the smell of French toast, which was her absolute favorite of breakfast foods, even more so because she's pregnant.

She hit the bottom step with the biggest smile on her face. Emily turned around towards the entrance at hearing Alison's shuffling feet coming. Alison 'ran' as fast as she could with the derpiest smile the brunette had ever seen.

"Good. Morning. Babe." Emily murmured through kisses. "Or should I say afternoon.."

"The soccer team kept me up all last night and I had to catch up on some z's while they were taking a break."

"Well, beautiful, I've made you peanut butter and Nutella French toast, so why don't you sit… And I'll bring it to you?"

Ali gave Emily one last kiss before giddily making her way towards the table. She sat and watched her lover as she prepared her plate, not forgetting to put a little bowl of sliced bananas and cheese whiz to the side. Pregnancy cravings.. What can you do about them?

"Bone apple teeth, absolute love of my life." Emily said successfully getting her girl to laugh.

The two ate while discussing the possible outcomes of the day's exciting day.

"I actually don't think I want to know Em.." the blonde offered while finishing the last of bananas and cheese whiz.

"What do you mean? Like you want it to be a surprise?" the brunette queried.

"Mhmm."

"Are you sure?" Emily really wanted to know if they were boys or girls or a boy and a girl.

"Yes… Now, let's go get dressed before we're late."

Emily stood and helped Alison from her chair. The shorter woman stood on her toes to kiss Emily, but the brunette dodged.

"Hey.. Let me kiss you!" Ali pouted.

"Ew, gross. No… You just finished eating bananas and cheese.. You have to brush your teeth first."

####

The two sat anxiously in the waiting area for their names to be called in to have the ultrasound done. Emily's foot bounced frantically while she chewed on one her thumb nail. Ali rolled her eyes, getting agitated with Emily moving so much.

"Em-" Just as she was about to tell the other woman to stop, Dr. Louis appeared.

"DiLaurentis!"

Alison jumped up quickly, now anxious about the outcome the day's visit. Emily scurried behind Ali laughing quietly to herself as this was the fastest she's seen the blonde move in a while.

"Okay ladies.. How've we been?"

"Fine." They answered in unison as Emily helped Ali onto the examination table.

"They've been really active at night.. I've never gotten up so frequently just to pee in my life." The blonde joked, getting comfortable on the table.

"Well, Miss DiLaurentis, you're half way there. Only about 20 weeks left."

Dr. Louis applied the cool gel to Alison's stomach as the blonde gripped Emily's hand. She began moving the probe around.

"So, did you guys want to know-"

"Yes!" "No!" Emily and Alison all but screamed at the doctor, startling her in the process.

The latter, however, couldn't hold back her laughs. "Okay.. Would you like me to put the results in an envelope? That way Emily can find out when you aren't around?"

"Yes, please?" Emily stared at the blonde's eyes with the biggest, brownest puppy dog eyes.

Ali relented with a laugh and an eye roll. "Okay.. But you can't tell me."

It was a few more minutes before Dr. Louis had taken all the pictures she needed and was leaving to have them printed and to put the results in the envelope.

"Sooo… What are we doing tonight, love? I was thinkin' we go over Aria's? Hang out a bit? The kids really miss you.."

Since Belle went missing, Alison felt hurt and a little jealous of her friends for being about to hold their children. She'd started to distance herself almost immediately after it happened. She'd never admitted it when her friends or Emily would as her about it, she just… couldn't.

"I-I… I don't know, Em."

"Please? The girls really want to be here for you.. For us." The brunette reached for Alison's hand and placed a kiss onto the back of it.

"I-I… Yeah.. I-I'll go with you."

As if on cue, Dr. Louis walked back in with a large smile on her face. "Here ya go, ladies. Have a nice day!"

Emily and Alison walked hand in hand as they left the fudge shop that was up the street from Aria's new place. She'd recently moved out of her tiny apartment and into a house with the twins.

"Are you feeling better about meeting up with everyone today?"

"Uhh.. yeah. It's just been a while, ya know?"

Emily nodded, taking a drink of her milkshake. "D-do you want to talk about why you've been avoiding them?"

"No." the blonde let go of Emily's hand and quickly made her way to the passenger side door and waited for the taller woman to make her way to the car. When she got into the car Alison had her arms crossed over her chest and stared blankly ahead.

"We don't have to go if you don't want."

"I said it was fine. Drive."

###

Emily made her way towards the Aria's front door with Alison in tow. She stopped and looked behind her at Ali, whose blue eyes had the slightest hint of fear in them.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly as she wrapped an arm behind her and pressed a kiss to her temple.

Ali just nodded, leaning into Emily. The brunette reached to knock on the door, but it flew open before she could.

"Emmy! Ali!" Lily ambushed the two, shortly followed by Becca, Brady, and Tyler.

The couple looked frightened and amused at the same time as questions and greetings flew at them from all directions.

""Hey!" came Aria's voice from the doorway. "Lily, do not ever open the door without asking first. All of you. Inside. Now."

The kids walked inside, heads hanging, Emily and Alison laughing uncontrollably, and Aria smiled at her friends.

"Hi guys," the tiny brunette sang. "Come on in."

Once Hanna and Spencer returned from the store, they'd all chatted and caught up with each other. That last year has been hectic for all of them, Spencer and Emily being the only ones to see each other on a regular basis.

As they sat sipping their drinks, Alison fruit juice and the rest of them wine, and the kids played, there was a break in conversation. They all relished the silence until Lily scurried out of the play room towards Alison.

"Ali," the now 5 year old whispered nervously. "Can I touch the babies, please?"

"Uh, yeah.. Come on Lily Bug." Alison reached the help the little girl sit in between herself and Emily.

Lily laid her ear to Alison tummy and rubbed it with her right hand. She sweetly started humming a lullaby Spencer and Toby sang to her when she was all tucked in.

All the adults looked on in awe at the child. Alison wrapped her arm around the little and began running her finger tips gently through her red locks.

"So do you guys know if they're boys or girls?" Spencer asked.

"Well… Somebody," Emily eyed Ali who hadn't stopped looking down at Lily, "..doesn't want to know. But I do, so Dr. Louis put the results in an envelope for me to peek at when Ali isn't around."

"God, Ali.. Always a dramatic entrance with you." Hanna joked.

Lily let out a big lion roar of a yawn before letting her eyes close, still resting against Alison.

"Well, I guess that's my cue to get goin' guys. Come on sleepy head.. We gotta get you a bath and into bed."

Spencer got up to pick up her child ho whimpered and pout at being move. "Can I stay with Aunt Ali and Emmy tonight, Mommy?"

Spencer looked between her baby girl, Emily, and Alison.

"Yeah, baby doll." Alison answered with a slight smile, "If it's fine with your mom that is.."

Spencer smile, surprised at Alison. The blonde hadn't let Lily, or any of the kids, stay over at her and Em's place without brunette having to damn near beg her.

Lily reached for Emily as the woman stood up to help Alison up. She took the half asleep child into her arms after helping Ali up. They all said their goodbyes and the couple left right behind Spencer, who was in a hurry to get home because she had been presented with some unplanned free time to spend with Toby.

The car ride back to the DiLaurentis-Fields residence was a quiet, yet pleasant one. Alison spent the entire ride looking out the window thinking about how she was finally ready to talk to Emily about why she was so withdrawn from her friends' children, although she felt like the reason was pretty much given after Belle's disappearance.

When they entered the house, Emily went upstairs with Lily in her arms and Alison on her heels. The tall woman was about to enter the guest bedroom to put the little girl to bed, but Alison stopped her.

"P-put her in Belle's room.." Emily looked at her girlfriend in shock. "I don't want her to fall from the bed. Spencer mention how she's a wild sleeper."

Emily nodded, not daring to question the blonde, and carried the sleeping child into Belle's room. A room the Alison had insisted on setting up for her baby girl for when she finally made it back home.

The blonde watched from the doorway as Emily got Lily ready for bed and tucked her in. When she was finished, Emily ushered Ali to their own bedroom, sure to leave the door open so they could her if anything was wrong in the middle of the night.

The couple to a silent, but intimate shower together and eventually got settled into their bed. Emily's front was pressed against Alison's back and her slender arm wrapped around her lover's waist.

The brunette was drifting in and out of a light sleep when she heard Alison speak softly.

"I was jealous and scared that because of me, something would happen to Lily or Becca or Tyler or Brady."

Emily listened and dared not to talk.

"I feel like bad things happen to good people because of me. I saw the way Belle's disappearance affected you.. A-and.. I didn't want to be the cause for anything like that to happen to our friends."

"Al-" Emily was interrupted by her cell phone vibrating. She looked at the screen and saw it wasn't a number she knew, so she declined and went back to comfort Alison.

"Babe.. I-I don't blame you for what happened to Belle.. It's nobody's fault. Our friends wouldn't encourage you to come around if they thought that something was going to happen to the kids if they thought you'd put them in any kind of danger, Al. Lily wouldn't be here."

Alison nodded, closing her eye as a single tear fell. "Get some sleep Al.. You need it."

The brunette kissed the back of her favorite blonde's head. "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too, Em." Alison whispered as she dozed off to sleep.

* * *

 **Took me long enough, amirite..? I hate college.. Hate it, hate it, hate it. But that's beside the point. Originally the time jump was gonna be two years, but I couldn't make you guys too sad, so I went with one year instead.. Hope you guys enjoyed! Leave review for me! Next chapter is gonna be lit :)  
**

 **PS, I want to take one of my old stories on here, _Shattered_ , and rework it from the beginning.. It would have longer chapters and be better developed.. I was planning on either finishing it or taking it down, so I might as well start over.. Let me know whether you think I should or not.. I don't really want to waste my time on rewriting something if nobody's gonna read it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy Readings!**

* * *

"Uuuugh!" Alison groaned as she rolled over towards Emily.

She scrunched her face up angrily. She hadn't even opened her eyes yet and she already knew it was not going to be a good day. Not for her or Emily. The brunette was completely unaware, though. She slept peacefully through her phone going off for the hundredth time since last night.

When the buzzing finally stopped, Alison peaked one of her eyes open and watched Emily sleep. She finally relaxed a little before Emily's phone started buzzing.

"Oh my God!" Alison sat up and straddled Emily so she could reach the woman's night stand.

The irritated blonde angrily answered the phone. "Who the hell is this and why do you keep calling Emily?"

While the blonde interrogated the person on the other line, Emily lay still on her back, groggy, discombobulated, and confused out of her mind as she stared up into fierce blue eyes.

"Jesus, Ali.. What crawled up your butt this morning?"

Alison sighed, calming herself a little. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"I feel so unloved right now." The short brunette whined. "I was just calling to see if Emily could take the twins to their piano lesson today. I'm gonna be swamped at work today because everyone decided that they wanted to turn in their articles late this week. I'm gonna be doin' some late night editing.."

"Oh.. Yeah, she'll totally do. What time?"

Emily had relaxed under her lover's weight and her eyes wondered around the room as Alison continued her conversation with Aria. Her eye was caught when she saw Ali's belly moving. She reached with one of her hands for the the blonde's stomach and rubbed her thumb around her belly button.

Ali frowned slightly at being touched as she finished her conversation with Aria. She gently grabbed Emily's wrist and pushed her hand away causing Emily to frown a little, too.

"Oaky.. Bye Aria." After the smaller woman hung up the phone, she rolled off of her girlfriend and made her way to their en suite.

Emily sighed as she sat up and grabbed her phone to check. "Six missed calls?" Her eye brows scrunched in confusion at the unknown number that had been constantly calling her.

She wasn't going to call it back, though. After the whole 'A' debacle, Emily never answered another phone or text from a number she didn't know. For safety reasons.

She sat her phone back down and crawled to the end of her and Alison's bed and sat at the foot of it and patiently waited for her lover to finish in the bathroom. When Alison finally emerged from the restroom, she shot an annoyed glare before she walked out of the room.

The slim woman gulped. She knew the day wouldn't be a good one. She rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands, took a deep breath, and began to get ready for her day.

She had to work and whatever the hell else Alison had volunteered her time to do.

Alison walked down the hall to the room Lily was asleep in. A small smile graced her lips as she made her way to the sleeping child and sat on the bed.

Ali gently nudged the child, "Wake up, baby. We gotta get you ready to go back home." she cooed softly.

Lily groaned and mumbled, just like Spencer, and rolled away from the blonde to escape the disturbance.

The woman laughed. "Come on, Troll.. Your mommy misses you soo bad. You don't want to make her cry, do you?"

The little redheaded child's eyes flew open. "No," she whined and pouted, "I don't want Mommy to cry."

"Awww, don't cry, baby girl.. We just gotta get you back to her." Alison picked the child up and held her in her arms. "How about this.. We get you all cleaned up and ready to go and we'll make you favorite breakfast, and on the way to the gym, Emmy will stop and help you pick out some candy for your mommy. Sound good?"

Lily nodded whispering a sleepy "okay" before sliding out of Alison lap, leaving the room with Alison close behind her.

When she finally finished getting ready, Emily joined Alison and Lily in the kitchen. The blonde stood at the stove, her back to Emily while the little girl sat at the table coloring a picture.

"Good morning, Troll."

"Good morning…" the girl mumbled as she concentrated hard on staying in the lines.

Emily looked over her shoulder slightly worried about what she should do to greet her girlfriend. Normally, she would place kisses up and down her love's neck and shoulder, but she didn't think that would be the best route to go… But she decided to do it anyways.

She wrapped her arms around Ali's pregnant belly and kissed her neck tenderly. "Good morning, Love."

Alison sighed, irritated, and moved the eggs off the burner and quickly turned in Emily's arms, pushing her hands gently, but firmly into the middle of her chest.

"Would you stop touching me, please? It's hot and your perfume is making me nauseous."

Emily stepped back nervously. "Sorry…" The brunette walked slowly towards the coffee pot to pour her a mug.

"So… Who was it that called earlier?"

Alison's face scrunched in confusion before she realised what Emily was referring to. "Oh.. It was Aria.. You're picking the twins up from their karate lesson or whatever it is they do."

Emily knew what Ali meant, so she didn't even bother to correct her, knowing that if she had, the blonde would've chewed her out. So, instead of trying to communicate with Ali, she just let her girlfriend finish cooking breakfast while she played games with Lily at the table.

Upon finishing breakfast, Emily rounded up Lily and her things and headed to the gym and Alison went to the photography studio.

Work wasn't very interesting for neither woman that. Alison had a few appointments. One was a family portrait, which weren't normally bad for the blonde, but this particular one was horrid. The mom did nothing but scream at the kids and the dad made work phone calls.. And the smell.. God, the baby smelled terrible.

The blonde shook her head trying to rid herself of thought of her horrible day. She stared ahead at the road and tried to think of happy things. It was her and Emily's date night. The woman smiled slightly at the thought of the brunette, but it was soon gone when she heard _Closer_ by Halsey and the Chainsmokers playing softly on the radio.

"I swear to fucking God, if I hear this song one more time…" The rest of the drive home, Alison fidgeted angrily in her seat. Fucking hormones.

While Ali was on her way home, Emily was wrapping the final touches on some paperwork when her phone rang. It was the unknown number again. She just let it ring.

"For the love of… Who keeps calling you and why aren't you answering?" Spencer huffed annoyed. The other brunette's phone had constantly been going off and she had a really irritating ringtone.

"It's an unknown number. I don't answer those after.. Everything." She swallowed, shutting her laptop down.

Spencer gave an understanding nodded. She was about to speak, but she was interrupted by a very pushy 5 year old.

"Mommy, I'm hungry!"

"Okay, Lils, we're leaving in a second. Go grab your coat and bag."

The little girl ran over to the corner where her things sat and gathered her belongings and hummed a song.

"Hey, Em.." the paler skinned brunette shook her head tiredly not knowing what she was trying to say. "Nevermind. Have a good evening and kiss Ali and the babies for me."

Lily skipped back to the adults with a piece of candy in her mouth.

Her mom rolled her eyes and reached for her hand. "Where did you get that?"

"My pocket. Janie gave it to me before she left today."

Spencer rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Say bye bye to Em.."

"Bye Emmy!" the child hugged her aunt's legs as she smacked mercilessly on her jolly rancher.

"Bye Troll. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay Emmy. See ya later!"

####

Emily walked into her and Ali's front door with a huff as she slung her bag by the door and took off her shoes. She ran her hands through her hair, extremely tired from the day's work. She looked around the room slightly confused as to why Alison didn't greet her. She always did.

The brunette took slow steps further into their home. She was about to call for her love, but she was interrupted by a muffled moan.

Emily's heart sank and tears welled in her eyes. There was no mistaking that moan. It was most definitely Alison. She heard it again and her tears spilled over. Alison was cheating on her with someone. In their shared home.

Emily began to hyperventilate, trying to figure out what to do. Her train of thought was broken by yet another moan.

The brunette wiped away her tears and stormed towards the master bedroom. The sound of Alison's heavy breathing growing louder. But when Emily barged into the room, Alison was nowhere to be found. She listened closer and followed the noises to the laundry room.

Emily stopped dead in her tracks when she walked into the laundry room. "Oh my God.."

Alison's eyes flew open, embarrassment engulfing her whole. They held each other's gaze for a long moment before Emily lost it.

The angry, betrayed tears in the brunette's eye quickly turned into tears of pure amusement while Alison's cheeks burned a bright red as she tried to slow her breathing.

"Were you seriously just using the vibrations from the dryer to get off, Ali?" the brunette barely got out audibly.

The blonde ducked her head and tugged at her shirt sleeves. She wrapped her arms around her belly and tried to walk around Emily.

"Babe," Emily giggled as she slid her arm around. The shorter woman buried her head into Emily's shoulder and sniffled.

Emily's smile fell in concern. "Ali, what's wrong?"

"You're laughing at me.." she cried a little harder.

The brunette started rubbing gentle circles. "I'm sorry, babe.. I-I didn't mean to.."

They stood in each other's embrace until Ali stopped sniffling. "Are you okay?"

The blonde nodded her head against the taller woman's shoulder.

"Is there anything I can do for you? To make you feel better?" she treaded lightly.

Alison pulled away from the brunette, a thoughtful look crossed her tear soaked face.

"Do you want ice cream? I can go get you some," Emily tried to appease. She didn't want to piss Alison off. The blonde shook her head at the offer as she wiped away the remains of her tears. "How about some cheese and bananas?"

"Mmm.. No."

The taller woman sighed in defeat. "Then what can I do to make up for laughing at you, babe?"

"Hmmm… How about you.. screw my brains out..?" A hint of mischief gleamed in Alison's eyes as she pouted.

A huge smirk spread across Emily's face as she ran her hands up and down her lover's hips, eventually slipping her hands under the woman's shirt.

She leaned down taking Ali's lips in between her own while the latter threaded her short fingers though dark locks. The blonde eagerly shoved her tongue into Emily's mouth, taking her by surprise, but sending the woman the message that she wanted it rough. Really rough.

Alison pushed into Emily's body sending her back into the wall of the hallway. She tried to shift her so she was walking backwards towards their bedroom, but Emily wouldn't budge.

The taller woman had her feet planted to ground and refused to be moved, which irritated Ali. "Em… Babe, please. Let's go to the bedroom." she whined as Emily's lips were latched to her jaw and throat.

Emily hummed against Alison's neck before responding. "I think maybe you should have to work for it a little more…"

"Em," she moaned, "I'm pregnant with twins.. Your twins.. Just take me to the bedroom."

Emily frantically nodded due Alison sliding her hands and her fingers were lightly grazing the brunette's underboob.

Alison pushed off of the wall she had been pinned against and began to walk Emily towards their bedroom. Emily groaned when she felt the back of her legs hit the bed after a walk that seemed like forever.

She shoved Emily down on the bed by her shoulder with a sultry smirk. She slowly and seductively crawled up Emily's body, never breaking their lustful gaze. Once she was straddling the woman's hips, she started leaving wet kisses up and down Emily's jaw.

The latter's hand roughly grab Ali's butt and start to rock the her as the blonde started to grind herself on top of the woman.

A moan fell from the blonde's lips at getting the very much needed friction between her legs, but she was desperate for more.

As if Emily had read Alison's mind, she gently flipped them over and started to undress her lover. Alison had never been more grateful for Emily's impeccable ability to know what she wanted and when he wanted it.

After all clothes had been removed, Emily started leaving hot, open mouthed kisses down her body, stopping to leaving extra kisses on her baby bump before she continued lower.

Just as Emily was about to make it to her destination, however, her phone began to ring, effectively pissing.

"Who the hell keeps calling you?" she practically screamed at the brunette, frustrated, not only sexually, but mentally as well.

She pushed Emily away and grabbed the brunette's phone from the night stand.

"Who is this and why do you keep calling?" she impatiently answered.

Emily sat breathing heavy watching the blonde. She couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, so she just listened to Ali to try to put together who it was.

"No this isn't Emily Fields… May I ask whose calling?" the blonde sighed. "I… Well, I'm Alison… What do you need.. Y-you what?"

Emily grew concerned as she watched Alison's demeanor change drastically within seconds.

"I-I… How?.." Alison began hyperventilating. "W-where is my baby?"

Tears streamed down the blonde's face. Emily moved closer to her to hold her and wipe away her tears as she finished off the conversation.

"N-n-no.. We can make it. J-just.. We'll be there as soon as possible, sir.. Thank you."

As soon as the call had ended, Alison jumped into action. "Babe, who was that and what did they want?" Emily queried as she hesitantly got out of bed as Ali frantically put her clothes back on. The blonde ignored her as she looked daze and confused

"They found Belle… The found my baby. We have to go to.. Hurry up so we can go get her."

* * *

 **Pretty Little Liars comes back on in less than 3 weeks, which means I have less than for weeks left in this semester :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Writer's block like a mofo...**

* * *

Alison sat shaking in the passenger seat of Emily's SUV as tears and snot streamed down her face. After they'd gotten the call, Alison's body moved in autopilot. She pack and overnight bag for herself, Emily, and Belle just in case something happened and they wouldn't be able to make it home.

While she grabbed some snacks and a teddy bear, the blonde had asked Emily to dig the car seat she'd had stored in the back of a closet and get it set up in the SUV.

It was completely flabbergasting to Emily how Alison managed to get so much done while she was borderline hysterical. When they'd eventually began towards the station, Alison had finally lost it. The first 5 minutes of the ride, she cried hysterically and Emily couldn't tell whether it was from relief or grief.

As they finally pulled into the parking lot of the police station, Alison's cries subsided. She quickly grabbed a baby wipe from the diaper bag she'd packed before leaving the house and gently cleaned her face. Of course, her face was still red and slightly puffy, but at least she was free of snot and tears.

Emily turned the engine off and took a deep breath. Though she'd managed to keep her shit together this far, but that's only because having both herself and Alison hysterical wouldn't have gotten them anywhere and she needed to get them to the station safely.

A tear rolled down the brunette's face which she quickly wiped away. She turned to Alison who sat entranced, staring at the entrance of the building.

"You ready?" Ali turned to look into Emily's eyes. She nodded frantically and let out a breathy 'yeah" before she hopped out of the car and started for the door.

Emily was quickly on her heels as she swung the door open and entered. She looked around the open area as the officers bustled busily around.

It took the blonde by surprise, really. She wasn't expect there to be this much activity on a quiet evening in their tiny suburb of Rhode Island. There was an interruption in the action when there was a loud bang that came from further in the building.

The women's eyes flew towards the commotion. Alison instantly saw red as hot, angry tears ran down her face.

"Hey, watch who you're pushing around, ass-" Lorenzo made eye contact with Alison while struggling in his handcuffs.

If looks could kill, Lorenzo would have been a dead man. "You son of a bitch!" Emily wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist as she tried to attack her ex.

"Let go of me, damn it!" the enraged woman growled.

"Calm down, babe. This isn't going to solve anything."

Emily struggled to keep Ali at bay. Lorenzo wore an almost regretful look on his face before being taken away to the jail cells.

Alison's breathing was heavy as the tears made their way down her face again, except this time they were out of pure rage. Emily stood behind her girlfriend with her arms still firmly around the woman's waist, whispering calming words into her ear.

"It's okay, babe.. He'll get what's comin' to him.. Just think about Belle, baby. We're here to get our daughter back."

At the mention of her daughter's name, Alison began trying to calm herself. "Excuse me, Miss?" came a gruff voice from behind the two women.

"I'm Detective Ruiz. How can I help you?"

Alison buried her head in the brunette's shoulder, not being able to find her voice.

Emily cleared her throat before speaking. "We were called about our daughter, Elizabelle DiLaurentis.."

At the mention of the child's name, Detective Ruiz straightened up his posture and crinkled his nose a bit. "Ah.. I see." He turned towards the front desk and whispered to the attendant sitting.

When he turned back, he nodded at the women, whispered a gruff "follow me," and started to walk towards the interrogation rooms.

They entered the dimly lit room and stood at the end of the long table that sat in the center of the room as the big, burly detective made his way to the other side of the room.

He turned on a switch causing brighter lights to come on and grabbed the case files to go over the information with the women.

"Please, have a seat." He offered lowly as he pulled out his own chair. Once everyone was situated, he continued.

"Late last night, early this morning, we arrested Lorenzo Calderon after an altercation had been reported. I can't go into too much detail about the specifics of that because we have limited information and believe it might have been linked to a murder that occurred in Pennsylvania a little of a year ago."

"H-he had my baby? My daughter?" Ali stuttered, completely discombobulated.

Ruiz nodded. "The child was removed from the scene and has been with child protective services since then, but now that you're here, she will be released back into your custody tonight."

The blonde gasped as her heart swelled and Emily was excited speechless. She did, however, manage to continue rubbing circles in her lover's back.

"A-are you sure it's her?" Emily asked. Detective Ruiz nodded.

"We compared her DNA to Ms. DiLaurentis' and we are 99.9% sure that you are the mother." He joked lightly.

Ali let out a small laugh before she timidly spoke up. "I-is she here? When can we see her?"

"She is here with a CPS worker right down the hall," Ruiz began to stand, "If you'll excuse me, I'll go get your daughter."

The man walked with pep in his step and a smile on his face leaving the couple alone. He was apparently as excited as the women to have their child returned to them as they were.

"So," Emily broke the spell of contemplative silence between the two, "Are you ready?" she asked lamely.

"Mhmm.." is all the other woman can get out, too overwhelmed to say actual words.

"Well.. I am, too…" Emily had no idea what to say to her girlfriend in this situation, so they returned back to silence.

Both women's heads shot towards the large glass window when the heard multiple sets of footsteps and what sounded like a small child talking coming towards them.

A tall, slender women in a grey skirt suit walked in with a small smile on her face and a toddler on her hip. The toddler's face was red as if she had been crying and hiccupped as she tried to calm herself.

Alison would know those blue eyes anywhere; they were her own, after all. Alison stood slowly, not wanting to startle the already confused child. The toddler, on the other hand, watched her with cautious eyes as she slowly approached.

"H-hi baby girl.." Alison stuttered out as she looked to the social worker to see if she was okay to keep going. The woman smiled and nodded slightly.

"I-I'm your mommy… Do you remember me?"

Once in front of the duo, Alison held her index finger next to the baby's fist which was gripping tightly onto the collar of the social worker's jacket. "It's okay, Belle. This is Mommy." the woman gently bounced the toddler, intervening when she noticed the child's hesitance.

At the reassurance, Belle grabbed onto the blonde's finger. "H-hi Belle.." Alison said softly.

"Heyyo.." she heard back. The mother's eyes lit up as she smiled.

"My name is.. I'm your.." Alison was complete lost as to what she was to reintroduce herself as to her own daughter. Tears began to well and Emily stood behind the blonde at noticing her conflicted manner.

"It's okay, Ms. DiLaurentis. You're her mother."

The blonde nodded. "I'm your mommy. C-can I have a hug?" She slowly extended her arms in the child's direction. Belle stared between her and the social worker for a bit and it scared Alison shitless.

 _What if she doesn't come to me?_ is all that ran through her head, but that thought was broken when the toddler reached for her. It surprised her, really. She was expecting her daughter to scream bloody murder when it was time for her to go back with her and Emily.

Alison pulled Belle into her body and like she'd never left, Belle's fingers flew to her blonde tresses and tugged ever so slightly.

The little girl stared holes into the side of the blonde's face until she turned and looked back at her. It weirded Alison out, really. Belle's eyes search her face in deep concentration. With still being only one, she reached her small fingers for her mother's face.

Tiny fingers gently explored the curves of Alison's face. First her eye brow and then her nose and her dimple. Her lips as they curved into a loving smiley at her child's deep exploration of her face.

Identical sets of blues eyes bore into each other before made Belle exhaled sharply, emitting a small hum of approval, and her line of sight moved to Emily.

She squinted at the olive skinned woman. Her eyes moved skeptically over her form while Emily stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. The brunette wasn't expecting to be scrutinized under such intense gaze.

Belle let out a sigh as a declaration of her not finding Emily to be a threat. She wiped away the remaining snot from her face with her little hand before cleaning her hand on Alison's shirt.

The woman couldn't help the swell of happiness and pride at the gesture. _Snot on the tee shirt. A true staple of parenthood._

Ali was so enwrapped in finally having her baby girl back in her arms, she'd almost completely forgot Emily was in the room and that Emily had waited this long year with her, ready to have Belle back.

"Em…" Alison summoned motioning her head to get Emily to approach them.

"A-are you sure? I don't want to scare her.."

"You won't. I promise." The CPS woman offered.

Emily made eye contact with the social working and her girlfriend asking permission to approach while the little girl was distracted by the stone on her mom's necklace. The slender woman in gray nodded.

The brunette took a breath before slowly making her way over to her girls.

"Hey, little lady. I'm Emil-," she paused to correct herself, "I'm your.. Mama. I'm Mama."

After Belle was allotted sometime to get a little more reacquainted with her parents, the CPS worker gave them her contact information, they were allowed to leave with their daughter.

On the car ride back to their home, Alison couldn't stop peeking at Belle through the rearview mirror. She smiled to herself as the little girl played with her earlobe while she enjoyed her pacifier. The blonde could tell her baby girl was getting sleepy.

She was snapped out of her staring when she felt Emily's hand landed on her thigh. Emily offered her a proud smile followed by a soft "we've got our baby" before turning her head back to focus on the road.

The ride home was quiet, aside from the hum of the wheels against the road and the soft music coming from the radio. Emily pulled the vehicle into the driveway and killed the ignition. They sat in silence for a bit before Emily spoke.

"Let's get her inside, shall we?" she said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Yeah.." the brunette got a whispered, yet excited response from the other women.

The two exited the car and Alison made her way towards the back and gently unbuckled and lifted the sleeping toddler from her car seat. She held her flush against her body, or as much as her baby bump would allow, as Belle's head automatically found the crook of her neck.

Ali placed a kiss on the top of her daughter's sandy brown curls and rubbed circles on her back as she made her way to the front door. Once the trio made it inside, they trekked up the stairs. Emily walked to the entrance of Belle's room and Alison stopped and hesitated to follow her inside.

"Em?" the blonde called out and stopped Emily in her tracks. "Can she sleep with us tonight? I know, I'm probably not going to get any sleep tonight, but I want her close…"

Emily nodded, "Of course babe.. Whatever'll make you feel the best.." Alison offered a grateful smile to the absolute love of her life.

"I love you, Em.. More than you'll ever know."

Emily smiled. "I love you, too." The taller woman turned back around and enter the little girl's room and made her way over to her closet, grabbing a tiny pair of pajamas.

"Uh.. Ali.. I don't any of those clothes are going to fit her properly.."

The brunette eyed the chunky toddler wearily as Alison gently laid her down on their bed and began to remove her shoes.

"Are you calling our baby fat?" the blonde retorted playfully and crinkling her nose in that cute way Emily loved.

"Our baby.." Emily couldn't help but blush. "I really like the sound of that."

A comfortable silence fell between the two as Emily watched her love naturally assume her motherly duties, carefully ridding the toddler of her clothes leaving her in just her socks and her onesie t-shirt.

"Oh boy, looks like someone needs a diaper changing.."

Emily had held herself together all night to be strong and alert to Alison, Belle, and anything they might need, but at hearing the joy and love in her loves voice and that big, bright smile of hers, she couldn't contain herself any longer.

Tears slowly flooded her eyes as she laughed and wrapped Ali in her arms before pulling her into a deep kiss. "I'm so happy she's home.. Where she belongs with you."

The smaller woman shook her head, "With us.. I want you to be a parent to her, Em. You're her Mama. That's what I want you to be to her."

Emily could only nod, too choked up to speak. The two shared one last kiss before Ali went to scope up Belle, who let out a small whimper and frowned ever so slightly at being moved.

After changing Belle and getting themselves ready for bed, Emily and Ali climbed into bed on either side of the sleeping toddler and got as comfortable as they could.

Emily made sure everyone in bed was all snuggled under the blanket before she kissed Belle's forehead and whispered a soft "goodnight sweet girl" and then turned to Alison, passionately kissed her a whispered good night.

Neither woman was going to sleep and they both were well aware of that fact, so they just listened to the sounds around them. The sound of the night wind outside their window, the ticking of the clock on Emily's nightstand. The sound of Belle's steady breathes as she slept peacefully between the two.

The almost musical silence was broken when Alison felt the need to talk. "Em..?"

"Yeah babe?"

Alison's mind was moving 300 miles and minute and she didn't really know what she really wanted to say, so she just decided to save it until the morning.

"Nevermind.. It can wait until tomorrow. I just want to enjoy this night with my family.. You, Belle, and the babies. I love you, babe."

"I love you, too."

* * *

 **I need ideas.. Please send ideas to get my creative juices flowing again 'cause I feel horrible about how far apart my updates are.. But I really hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


End file.
